


On The Black Family’s Side

by Nerdyfangirlmel



Series: The Black family’s Side [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Hogwarts, Mothers try their best, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Pre-Hogwarts, Sirius Black has a family, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius black married, at least in the beginning, shes trying anyway, sirius black has kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyfangirlmel/pseuds/Nerdyfangirlmel
Summary: Sirius black left behind a family before he went to Azkaban. His daughter, Jazlyn,  is In Harry’s year at hogwarts. How would Sirius having a family change the story?  What were the consequences to his family for not telling anyone about switching secret keepers? Will they learn the truth and free him? Starts right Halloween 1981 but will go to into hogwarts years.I’m know this has been done before but this is my take on it. Also this is my first fanfic.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: The Black family’s Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The morning of November 1, 1981

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be set during 1981. Then I’ll go into the first year with Jazlyn’s, sirius’s daughter’s, perspective mostly. 
> 
> This work will be cross posted on fanfiction.net 
> 
> Alternatively- I wrote this because I was stressed from classes and I’ve had this idea in my head for years and finally decided to just write it down.
> 
> Disclaimer- I obviously do not own the Harry Potter franchise.

Jane Black wasn’t sure why she woke but she could tell that something was wrong. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and turned over to wake her husband.

“Sirius!” She whispered.

She looked and found he wasn’t there. Something was definitely wrong. Sirius was never up this early and if he was he wasn’t exactly quiet about it.

Ever since Sirius became her cousin's secret keeper, he had moved his own little family into hiding to one of the small cottages Jane’s family owned to be kept safe. James Potter, in return, was their secret keeper. It was supposed to be the perfect plan. Jane knew neither James nor Sirius would rat each other out. But that didn’t help ease her worries now. In times like these anything could go wrong.

She crept out of bed, slipped on a robe, and swiftly went out of the room. With her wand out in front of her she made her way to the nursery. She quickly and quietly threw open the door. She found her usually early riser two-year-old daughter still fast asleep. She looked at the crib next to Jazlyn and breathed a small sigh in mild relief. The Potters' two month old, Avalon was still there asleep as well. Jane wasn’t sure what she would’ve done if something had happened to the newborn James and Lily had trusted her with for the weekend.

While Jane was happy to see the two little ones safe for now, something was still off. She shut the door, placed a protective spell on the room, and headed to check the downstairs.

“Sirius?” She called again when she didn’t see anyone.

The house responded with an eerie silence. She crossed to the front door and peeked out. Seeing nothing she headed to the kitchen to boil herself a pot of tea. This war is driving me crazy, she thought. Sirius must have gotten antsy all cooped up and snuck out. It was typical of him to do so. But it didn’t stop her from fretting every time. It also didn’t stop her from hexing the living daylights out of him every time he returned.

As she had placed the kettle on the stove she saw a piece of parchment stuck to the window. She pulled it down to read it.

_My dearest beautiful Jane,_

_Ever since Jazlyn’s tantrum I have felt as if something is wrong. I know you have felt it too. I have spent the evening with worry as I’m sure you could tell. Mostly I worry for Wormtail, Prongs, lily, and Harry. It's been a week since I have heard from Wormtail and that deeply concerns me. And you know why I always worry for our Prongs and his family. I also haven’t heard from Moony in a month and while I am deeply worried for him as well I know he has been away on Dumbledore’s orders._

_I have decided that I must check on them. I know, you can curse me out later. But I simply couldn’t bear the panic that has been creeping in me all day anymore. I plan to be back before you even notice I’m gone. If I am not, worry not, my love. I will be back shortly._

_With all the love in the world, your doting husband,_   
_Padfoot_

Jane scowled. He must have left as soon as she was asleep. Which was pretty early yesterday evening considering she hadn’t been feeling well recently. Realizing that it has probably been hours since she left made her sick with worry. She promptly shut off the stove and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

“I’m gonna kill him.” She picked herself off the floor.

He’s been gone for hours, HOURS. There’s no way something didn’t happen. She paced around the kitchen for several minutes muttering to herself angrily about Sirius's Recklessness. He could be killed, or captured, or tortured, or worse. She didn't know what worse was but she had a feeling she was about to find out. Making up her mind she called out to her two house elves.

“Mischieven! Popskey!”

There were two cracks and two elf’s appeared in front of her.

“Mistress! Mistress! It’s been so long! Are you coming back?”

“Mistress! What can Popskey and Mischieven do for you? Where is master Sirius?”

At that last question she scowled again, “I wish I knew.”

Louder and more assertive She gave them strict instructions.

“You are going to go to the nursery. Each of you are to grab one of the girls and apparate with me to the London flat. Be alert. If anything happens or goes wrong you are to bring them to Mary Macdonald right away, have Mary signal the order for help, understood?”

“Yes mistress Jane!”

With a crack they were gone and so was Jane.


	2. The Daily Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane receives the Daily Prophet with news on the Potter’s. She is called by Dumbledore to the ministry of Magic.

The London Flat was where Jane and Sirius lived before going into hiding. It was a two story townhouse. With two bedrooms. Sometimes Sirius would come here to keep up with the house and keep appearances. Jane had apparated directly into the living room. It was of course decorated with Gryffindor colors. Sirius wanted nothing less. She heard the crack of the house elves behind her. She knew it probably wasn’t the best idea for her to bring the two children with her when everything was so unknown. But she couldn’t just leave them alone. That thought made her feel even worse. 

She kept her wand out and sprinted up the stairs. “Sirius!” She called desperately as she ran. She checked both rooms and didn’t find him. She came back downstairs and looked around. She felt the eyes of the house elves as she stopped and stared around the room. At least this place was safe from any immediate harm. But with still no sign or word from her husband she began to be overcome with fear. 

“Mommy?” Now awake Jazlyn spoke in a soft curious voice. Even at just two years old she could tell something was wrong. “Want daddy.” 

“It’ll be ok, sweetheart.” Jane tried to soothe her child. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to reassure her daughter or herself. All she knew was right now She didn’t want another tantrum like yesterday because Jazlyn “NEED see Un Pongs and aunie Lily”.

A  _ tap, tap, tap  _ on the window made her spin around, wand gripped tightly. An owl was outside trying to come in. She opened the window and the owl flew in, perched it self on a chair, and stuck out its leg. It was one of the Daily Prophet owls. She took the Paper, paid the owl, and it flew off. 

The cover made her blood freeze over. The words “He-who-must-not-be-named vanquished?” Glared at her mockingly at the top. The title should of given her joy and hope. But the picture accompanying the article crushed that immediately. It was the Potter’s home in Godric’s Hallow. The side where she knew Harry’s nursery was had a gaping hole like it was blown apart. Rubbish was strewn all across the yard. 

“No!” She cried. 

_ Late in the evening of Halloween reports came from residents of Godric's Hallow. Each of them saying there seemed to be a break in at one of the houses. The house belonged to Lily and James Potter. It appears that he-who-must-not-be-named had tried to attack the family. There was no sign of the Dark Mark above leaving us confused and stunned about what might have happened. Albus Dumbledore was among the first on the scene and recovered the Bodies of James and Lily Potter... _

She sank to her knees staring at the paper she couldn’t keep reading. Not James. Not Lily. Not Harry. Where was Sirius? Hadn’t he gone to check on them? Did something happen to him too? A burst of light filled the room. A Phoenix patronus bared down upon her. For once it did not fill her with the warmth and hope a patronus usually brings. Albus Dumbledore’s voice came as it opened its mouth.

“Mrs. Black your presence is requested at the Ministry of Magic at once.”

And the patronus turned and flew away. Dumbledore’s voice grave and without the usual reassurance. He also referred to her as “Mrs. Black” not Jane or Miss Jane as he usually did. She was confused and wished for the comfort of her old headmaster. Instead she felt like the first time she had been sent to the Headmaster’s office after she and James got caught messing around a little too much with the others, waiting to be scolded. 

“Mommy?” Jazlyn asked again.

“Mistress?” Came the concerned voice of Popskey. 

“Take them to Mary,” she addressed the house elves before turning to her daughter, “It will be ok, Jazzy. I’ll see you soon. Mommy has to run an errand and she’ll be right back. Be good for your aunt Mary, ok? Mommy loves you.” 

She kissed her daughter’s and a still sleeping Avalon’s forehead. She grabbed the flu powder and threw it in the fireplace. The ministry was already bustling with life. People frantically going from department to department. She heard three things that kept swarming through her ears. “The Potter’s—“ “their son—“ and now Peter Pettigrew—“ “Sirius Black did what!?” To her that last comment was the loudest and most frequently heard.  _ What was going on? What did he do??  _ For some reason she could never hear what they said happened. Only ever the reaction and it wasn’t good. 

She spotted Dumbledore and his eyes weren’t twinkling. They were staring out as if trying to read her for the first time. 

“Professor! What’s going on? Is it true? It can’t be! Are they gone? Where’s Sirius?” She started frantically as soon as she reached him. 

Dumbledore took a look at Jane’s face. Fresh tears streamed over already dried ones. Eyes full of nothing but fear and confusion. In all the years he’d known he had never seen that look of terror on his usually calm and regal student. At first he thought she must have known. She had married the man after all. The way she always looked at Black with complete and irrevocable love. While most had regarded him as an unreachable pedestal or a book that was written in runes impossible to decipher, both she and James Potter always seemed to read Sirius Black like an open book. Black always seemed to be a wild card but to Jane Potter (now Black) he had always seemed so predictable. If he was so predictable to her she had to have known. Dumbledore knew there was a traitor in his ranks and he knew there was a high possibility that there was more than one. But that look on her face. There was no way she knew. She had been fooled too.

For once Dumbledore didn’t know what to say. He did not want to be the one to break her further. He reached out an arm to place on her shoulder to try and console her. But before he could say anything there was a loud bang and maniacal laughter filled the atrium silencing all conversation. Teams of aurors and hit wizards swarmed to the source of the sound. But it was unnecessary, the person seemed to be complying for the most part. 

Jane’s head whipped around at the easily recognizable sound. The rest of the world seemed to disappear as she caught sight of her husband’s hysterical face. She did not know the world saw him as Voldemort’s right hand man or the height of a dangerous dark wizard. She took one look at those eyes full of wretched emotions and saw a man broken almost beyond repair. 

“SIRIUS!” She cried and tried to rush forward. But Dumbledore had gripped her arm with a tightness she never would have expected from such an old man. 

“SIRIUS!!!” She broke free and started forward again when a second pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle from behind. 

She struggled in the new person's grasp. Flung herself around hitting and stepping on the person who wouldn’t let her go to her husband. But she didn’t care.

“SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!” She wouldn’t stop sobbing out. 

The sound of that awful laughter stopped for the first time since being apprehended at the sound of the young women’s voice. A voice that was held in a special place of Sirius Black’s heart. He looked to the direction of the voice and immediately caught sight of his beautiful Jane struggling in his old friend Moony’s arm. He knew she wouldn’t be able to break free of that werewolf grip. 

He reached out and tried to step towards her. 

“Not so fast, Black!” Came the rough voice of some

Auror that Sirius didn’t really care to identify right now. They grabbed his arms and pushed him forward.

Silence rang throughout the Ministry as Jane’s sobs stopped when the group of aurors and hit wizards dragged Sirius passed her. He faltered and locked eyes with her. She could read the words he couldn’t seem to say. 

_ I’m sorry, My Jane. I love you.  _

The aurors dragged him forward again and they lost eye contact. He turned away and closed his eyes. For the third time in 24 hours guilt, shame and regret overwhelmed him. All Jane saw was his retreating back and the group of wizards pulling him. 

“NO! NO Sirius! Let me go! Where are you taking him!? let me go! SIRIUS!!!!” 

  
  


She struggled against the arms again. Two more witches rushed to her and one of them shoved a potion down her throat. She stopped screaming and just sobbed as the potion caused her to pass out in Remus Lupin’s arms. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing hw... oops hope you enjoy...


	3. The case of Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane makes an appeal to the Wizengamot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for some reason it only posted half of the chapter and it was the last half so I have reposted it. (It should be fixed now)

Jane blinked her eyes open and instantly shot up. She was not at home. She scrabbled for her wand.

“Jane! Jane! It’s ok!” Came the calming voice of Remus Lupin. 

Jane looked around. She was in the small infirmary of the aurors office that was used when they got hurt but not severely enough to make a trip to St. Mungoes. Remus sat slumped over in a chair next to her cot. He looked more tired than she had ever seen him which was saying a lot. She reached for his had that was held out to her and she held it like a lifeline.

“Remus. What happened. Where are Jazlyn and Avalon? Sirius! Where did they take him?” She asked desperately. 

He sighed and ran his hair through his hair. The action somehow managed to make him look even more tired then he did before. 

“Jazlyn and Avalon are safe with Mary,” Jane relaxed a little bit at his response. “But...how much do you know?” 

“I- what?” She asked.

“Do you know what happened?” 

“I know that Voldemort somehow found James, Lily, and Harry. And he, well he, ki- oh Harry he didn’t get a chance. And then Sirius was here and then they took him and why would they do that? Sirius we have to get him—“

Remus cut her off by putting his hand up.

“Jane. Harry’s fine.”

“What!?” 

“He survived somehow.” 

“What!? how is that possible? I don’t understand.” 

“I don’t really understand either. Dumbledore said he’d explain when you woke up.”

“But what happened?”

“I believe I can answer that.” Dumbledore said as he stepped into the room. He peered down at her through his half moon spectacles. The twinkle in his eyes were back at least a little bit. She was pleased to find that he didn’t look at her as cold and calculating as he had done earlier. “But first, my dear, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just want answers,” Jane said curtly. 

“Very well.” Dumbledore said. “I don’t know how much you know but last night Voldemort went to Godric’s Hollow. He knew where James, Lily, and Harry were. He tried to kill all of them. But when he tried Harry. The curse rebounded and he hit himself instead.”

“So.., Voldemort is gone?” Jane said. 

“For now. But I think he’ll come back.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” She paused. “But how did he find them?” 

Dumbledore shared a look with Remus before turning back to her.

“Jane,” Remus said cautiously with a pained expression. “Do you know who their secret keeper was?” 

“Sirius of course. That’s why we were in hiding as well.” She said. “But what’s that got to…”

She trailed off when she caught the cold and betrayed expression on Remus’s face. No. She looked at Dumbledore whose face looked darker than anything she’d ever seen. 

“No.” She whispered. “He couldn’t, he wouldn’t…”

Dumbledore nodded.

“NO!” She stood up and started yelling again. “There has to be a mistake.” 

Dumbledore put his hand up. Between him and Remus doing that. She felt like she was back at Hogwarts being reprimanded by half the faculty.

“Jane,” Remus said bitterly. “There is not mistake.”

She got mad and glared at him. “How—“

“Jane.” Dumbledore cut her off again. She really wished they would stop doing that. And that they would stop saying her name like she was a poor child who didn’t understand. 

“There’s something else that happened you should know.”

She froze. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what he said next.

“Sirius Black. He killed Peter and 12 muggles.”

“WHAT?” 

“He killed-—“

“I heard what you said!” She shouted.

The room quieted for the first time since she woke up. She took a shaky breath.

“I just don’t believe it.”

“I didn’t want to believe it either,” Remus said. 

Jane looked at him. She now knew why he had looked so dejected and tired. Sure Remus always looked tired. But that just came with being a werewolf she thought. But even after seeing him on mornings just after the full moon, he was always the first one to cheer everyone up. Out of all the marauders, he was always the first to push aside all of his problems to support you with yours. She felt bad for being a little harsh with him. He had lost all of his friends in one night. Sure Jane had too. But the Marauders. They were something else. She and Lily always joked that marrying one of them meant marrying all of them. In a way it was true. For the past 10 years you hardly saw one Marauder without another one. Jane had thought that nothing could tear apart the Marauders. But here she was. 

No! She thought. She knew that there was still nothing that could tear apart the marauders. Something was right. 

“Where is he? Where’s Sirius?” She said. “Somethings not right. I need to talk to him.” 

“You can’t,” Dumbledore said. 

“And why not?” 

“He’s been given a life sentence in Azkaban.” 

“WHAT!? When was his trial? Why did none of you wake me!? Just how long have I been knocked out?”

“There will be no trial, Jane,” Dumbledore said. “The evidence is stacked against him.” 

“No trial! Why not? Everybody gets a trial.” 

“Multiple witnesses saw him kill Peter and 12 others and even you admitted that he was James and Lily’s secret keeper. There is nothing that can be done, Jane.” 

“Nonsense! There are always two sides to a story.” 

She couldn’t believe the amount of injustice she heard. She knew Sirius. He wouldn’t unless there was no other choice to make. He wouldn’t do anything like what she just heard unless perhaps her own life or his daughter’s life was in immediate danger. Sirius had absolutely no regard for his own sake. No doubt the situation they were in now was because of some rash thinking on his part. A heartfelt, well meaning plan that wasn’t completely thought through. 

She looked at the two men before her. Dumbledore was looking mildly angry but she didn’t care. Remus just slumped back into his chair and was staring at the floor, the doubt evident on her face. 

She huffed and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Remus asked.

“I’m going to get Sirius a trial.” 

“You can’t—“ Remus started.

“You can’t stop me.” She said firmly. 

“No I mean. You can’t go looking like that,” he said, knowing that she was right about not being able to stop her. “You're still in your nightgown.” 

_________________

An hour later she found herself in courtroom 10 in front of the whole Wizengamot. She was dressed in black and silver suit robes with her hair pinned up to make herself look professional. She would have come as soon as she was changed but Remus made her eat something as it was 3 in the afternoon and she hadn’t eaten the whole day. As much as she hated being delayed, he was right to do that. She placed a hand to her stomach. She definitely needed to eat. 

“What is it you wanted Mrs. Black,” Barty Crouch Senior spat out her name with disgust. “We are very busy with numerous Death Eater trials today.”

Jane was not deterred by his harsh and judgemental tone. She stood before them as calm and collected as ever. 

“I am here to request the trial of Sirius Black.” 

The courtroom broke out in whispers. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Barty Crouch Sr. said. “A decision has already been made.”

“A decision based one what?” Jane questioned. 

“Sirius Black was seen committing the murder of 13 people.”

“So you say.” 

“So the multiple witnesses say.” 

Jane was getting frustrated. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement’s Improper Use of Magic Office. Before going into hiding her job had been to investigate situations in which a witch or wizard performed illegal or dark magic. She often worked with aurors after they captured someone to make sure they had caught the right person. Even if the person was as guilty as Sirius seemed to be, her whole job was to figure out the entire circumstance in which an event of improper magic occured. Even while in hiding, she still worked for the office. Doing more paperwork than active investigation, but still well involved. Not to mention that she would sit in the Potter or Black family seats of the Wizengamot when James and Sirius were unable to do so while holding her own seat as a representative of the (somewhat former) royal family since she was a direct descendent from King Arthur. She knew how the law and the process for sentencing someone worked. 

“Has a proper investigation been done?”

“An investigation is not necessary, Mrs. Black,” Barty Crouch Sr snarled at her. 

“Then on what evidence do you have to sentence a man to a life in Azkaban?”

“Your husband,” he spat as if the word would intimidate her, “was found at the scene of the crime!”

“Being found at the scene doesn’t mean anything!”

“There are multiple eye witness accounts of Pettigrew yelling at Black for the betrayal of the Potters and Black! He had his wand pointed at Pettigrew! There are 12 Bodies and do you know the only left behind of Pettigrew? A FINGER! Perhaps you’d like to take a look at those? How much more evidence do you need!?” He had started yelling at her as if she had committed the crime. 

She held back her tears of grief and frustration. She would not let Crouch see how much he was getting to her. It hadn’t even been 12 hours since she found out about James and Lily and had hardly been 2 hrs since finding out about Peter and Sirius. And here Crouch was screaming at her like she was on trial. She hadn’t had enough time to fully process what was happening. Sure Remus and Dumbledore had told her what happened but Crouch’s account was harsh and unfiltered. 

“As harsh as it is to say, bodies don’t tell you what happened and words can be biased! Who were the witnesses? Muggles? They only see and comprehend so much if they don’t already know magic!” As he got louder so did Jane. 

“What more evidence do you want?”

“Did you even check his wand to see what the last spell used!? Questioned Him!? Checked his arm for the Dark Mark?” 

“If he was a spy why would they mark him!?” Crouch huffed. 

“And his wand!?”

“It’s been snapped!” 

“IT'S BEEN SNAPPED!? Did you even use prior incantatum!?” 

“Look, we’ve already told you, we’ve collected everything we need to know. I’m sorry but Sirius Black is guilty,” Millicent Bagnold, the Minister of Magic, cut in. Her expression softened. “My sincerest apologies. I know this must be difficult for you and your family.”

She appreciated the Minister being more sensitive than Crouch, but she still wasn’t happy with the approach. She made to respond but a cough interrupted her.

“Hem, hem.”

Oh no. Jane looked up and saw the twisted face of her boss, the head of the improper use of Magic office sneering down at her. 

“Perhap Mrs Black is so insistent to get a trial because she herself was involved,” Delores Umbridge said sweetly. 

Jane tried to remain calm. Of course, she should have expected that comment to come sooner or later especially from her. The room was going off in chaotic whispers with everyone arguing with each other. Finally Dumbledore stood and interjected.

“I have already spoken with Jane, she was unaware of any of the events that took place until a few hours ago. I will vouch for her.” 

Jane wanted to yell and scream at him. He’d stand up for her but not Sirius!? 

“Please all I ask is to be allowed to do an investigation and hold a trial,” Jane pleaded once more. 

Crouch looked like he was going to go off again. But the minister cut in. 

“Can you perhaps provide us any reason or do you have any further evidence that might suggest that Sirius Black was not a Death Eater? We’ve spoken to Albus Dumbledore and others acquainted with the Potter’s who confirmed he was the Potter’s secret keeper. And given that he was completely unharmed after the incidents it appears that he gave their location willingly. If you have reason to suggest that he was not their secret keeper, we might have reason to look further into the incident regarding Pettigrew and the muggles.” 

Jane thought for a moment. She had not come prepared with anything concrete. She doubted they would simply just take her word that there must be some kind of mistake. The thing is, she couldn’t deny that he was Lily and James’s secret keeper. She knew for a fact that he was. But she also knew that Sirius would rather die than give them up. There had to be something she was missing. She just couldn’t think of what that would be. 

“No at the moment,” she hesitated. “but if you just let me talk to him or give me some time-“ 

“Talk to him and time for what? To come up with some elaborate plan and excuse!?” Crouch said. “If you have nothing now you're wasting our time.”

“How can you expect me to have something now when it just happened today and I just found out about it!?” She retorted. “I have simply just been asking for a trial date and time to investigate.”

Crouch looked ready to explode when Amelia bones, the jr head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, interjected.

“Perhaps a more thorough investigation wouldn’t hurt.” Madame Bones said. 

“It would be a waste of time and resources,” Crouch said. 

“I can just do a private investigation with my own time and money,” Jane insisted. She was thankful for Madam bones. At least someone here had a head on their shoulders. 

“Hem, hem.”

Or not.

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Umbridge said with her falsely sweet voice. “I think we can all see that she cannot put her emotions aside. Any investigation done by her could not be trusted. She will be biased.” 

Once again the courtroom erupted with arguments. Crouch hit his mallet to regain order.

“If you have no real reason to counter his sentencing then we will not grant him a trial,” he said.

Jane tried to keep her composure. Really she should have suspected this. She should have waited until she found out more.

“ I propose,” Madame Bones said, “if you can provide us with sufficient evidence and reason to reconsider, we can grant him a trial. However, until then he is to remain as is in Azkaban.” 

“Excuse me!?” Crouch roared. Jane thought she could see smoke coming out of his ears.

“I cannot in good conscience send a man to Azkaban if he is innocent,” Madame Bones replied calmly. “I too do not like the thought of sending anyone to Azkaban without a fair trial. If there is evidence of his innocence his case will be reopened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie. I’m not exactly pleased with this chapter. I know it’s not exactly my best work But I hope you enjoy.


	4. The Mind vs the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Jane Reflect and have a chat. 
> 
> (Y’all I know my summaries aren’t great but oh well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken me awhile to post this. I've had midterms. hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker but finals are soon too. bear with me please.

Remus was sitting opposite the courtroom when the doors suddenly burst open. He quickly stood up and grabbed Jane’s arm, who almost passed by him looking very distraught. 

“I take it that it didn’t go well?” He said when she jumped at being grabbed.

“Well I-“ she started shakily.

Seeing that she was on the edge of breaking down, Remus quickly pulled her along the busy ministry halls and to the atrium where he promptly apparated away with her. They both needed to be away from crowds right now. The day was hectic enough. Remus had a few hours while Jane was knocked out to process the events of last night and this morning. Jane, however, had not had that opportunity. Was he done grieving? Absolutely not. He could feel his inner wolf wanting to rampage for the disruption and betrayal that had come to his pack. But his inner wolf also recognized that there were still those who needed the comfort of a levelheaded leader. 

He had apparated her directly to his home, knowing that that was probably the safest, most out of the way place. He lived in a small one bedroom home on the edge of a forest far from the population. It was run down and old. The roof leaked when it rained and his furniture all second hand. 

Remus sat Jane down on the couch and quickly sent an Owl to Mary McDonald to keep Jane’s daughter, Jazlyn, and the Potter’s daughter, Avalon, for the night. He went over to the kitchen and made a cup of tea as Jane tried to collect her thoughts.

“It didn’t go well, I take it?” Remus asked as he put his kettle on the stove. 

“Not really,” She looked up and hesitated. Remus stayed silent, sure she would continue without prompting.

“Crouch was very against it. but Madam Bones, she said if I had evidence they would reopen his case.”

“That’s good isn’t?” He said. 

“I guess,” she sighed. “But I don’t really have anything. I was just so focused on getting him a trial that I didn’t really go looking for evidence first.” 

Remus was quiet for a moment. He thought carefully on his next words. As he hummed quietly he pulled two mugs down, grabbed a couple of chamomile tea bags, and poured the hot water from the kettle. He walked back to the living room and handed Jane a mug before sitting down opposite of her. He took a sip before speaking.

“Do you have any evidence?” He asked quietly.

She looked up and glared at him. “Not yet.” She responded quietly before staring down at her teacup, “But I’ll find something. He has to be innocent. I just don’t understand.”

Remus sighed, “I hate to say it, but the odds are against him.”

“Remus. You of all people should know things aren’t always so one-sided.”

“Maybe. Or maybe this is the other side.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” She said defensively.

“I mean none of us ever really suspected Black to be the traitor,” Remus said bitterly. “He was supposed to be different from his family, but…. but what if it was all an act the whole time?” 

Jane gaped at him. 

“This whole time!? That’s ridiculous! We’ve known him for 11 years! Your telling me you think he was capable of plotting murder since he was 11!?”

“No. Of course not. But maybe at 16….”

Jane knew what he was referring too and she let out a huff. Sirius really could be incredibly rash and stupid sometimes.

“An idiotic plan that wasn’t thought through. You know he does that. And whatever happened last night and this morning was one of those.”

“Planning someone’s murder is not just an idiotic plan Jane.” 

“I know that but he wasn’t intending on trying to kill Snape. You’re his best friend! The Marauders! Nothing could break you apart! What happened to that!?”

“When he sold out James and Lily and killed the others! That’s what happened! Jane, how could you be so blind to that? How can you be so sure he wasn’t faking it all at least since he was 16? We know his brother was a Death Eater at that age. He could’ve been one too. Or his family could’ve gotten to him.”

“You’re talking about my husband Remus. I’m his family now. The Marauders, you, James, and Peter. I thought you were his brothers, his real family too. And now that he needs you you’re going to turn your back on him? You think my entire Marriage with him was a lie? ”

“He turned his back on the Marauders first!” Remus was trying his hardest to stay calm but he was tired and filled with grief. He wasn’t sure what to think. He didn’t want to believe that Padfoot betrayed them but the logic and truth was right in front of him and he knew that ignoring it would only hurt more in the end. There was no denying it. He also knew that Jane had loved him with all her heart and soul. He couldn’t comprehend what she was feeling. 

A small part of him knew Sirius loved her too. The late nights in 6th year when he would just talk about her all the time without even realizing it until James had pointed it out told him that (and almost murdered him for it even if Sirius had never said anything vulgar about her, just mostly spewing adoration and praise). Or that fact that when he realized he liked her he stopped going after other girls and focused solely on her. The way he would shower her with anything she wanted and didn’t want. How on the day he found out she was pregnant and he had immediately called them all in to brag that he beat James in becoming a father. How Sirius “I will never get married and I will never have kids” Black bursting into the room one night holding his baby girl when the Marauders were all together and saying “I’m going to marry Jane Potter!” (James being the overprotective cousin binding Sirius to a chair with lectures and interrogations even if it was his best friend). He Had to have loved her then. So what changed? 

Remus had to push those thoughts away. Even if Sirius had loved her and loved the Marauders he had betrayed them. Whatever love he had must not have been enough compared to whatever Voldemort had offered him. He knew that if she denied the truth any longer she would only be hurting herself. 

“And…. I’m not saying all of it was based on a lie. But his family was always obsessed with blood purity and marriage and well you come from the Le Fay Line so maybe they saw an opportunity and took it,” He continued. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince with that thought. 

Jane thought for a moment. Tears of frustration and sadness were spilling freely. She couldn’t blame Remus for that. She saw the tears peeking through from time to time. But Remus was always the most collected with emotions. If she was having an emotional breakdown, Remus would hold it together for her. And she was grateful for that. Remus was hurting and the past 24 hours had drained him from hope. At 13 years old when he learned his friends found out about his Lycanthropy he thought they would leave him. But his loyal friends stood with him. Up until now. The pain of that betrayal hurt him just as much as her pain hurt her. But she refused to believe that Sirius could abandon his friends just like that.

“Look. Sirius is a lot of things but his not much of a liar. And before you start, little white lies to get out of pranks or to cover for the full moon are one thing. But something like this? That’s not in his character. Tell me one time he’s told a lie that was to prevent someone else from getting hurt or in trouble.” 

Remus opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted with an afterthought.

“He’s withheld information but he hasn’t told a lie without reason. At least that I can think of.” 

Remus closed his mouth. She was right, he thought. Every lie that came to mind included some Marauders secret that they refused to share to the world. But still he had naively thought that a Marauders bond would keep them together and look where that got them. There was no more bond. 

“You can lie about a lot of things but one thing you can’t lie about is your true character. Something doesn’t add up yet. There are too many unknowns.” Jane said.

She was right. Remus knew the what, but not the why or the how of everything that happened in the past 24 hours. A small part of him started to doubt. But reason took over. Something in the story wasn’t right. But the fact of the matter was the Potters are now dead, Sirius was the Secret Keeper. That was a fact.

He placed his tea cup on a coaster on the small corner table next to him and stood up. He walked over to Jane and wrapped his arms around her and let her lean into him.

“You still love him,” he said matter of factly.

“I do,” she replied softly. “Don’t you?”

“Maybe,” he responded just as quietly. “But don’t you think you’re listening too much to your heart and not enough to your head?”

“No.” She said, “The heart always gives you the best instincts. It’s the mind that leads you away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if its confusing because I call her jane Potter, and then say she comes from the Le fey line. her maiden name is Potter and her last name comes from Morgan le fey who according to a wiki is a half sister of King Arthur (shes also on a chocolate frog card) and I'm going with it because I can so why not.


	5. The Boy Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Remus discover where Dumbledore places Harry. And Jane shares some surprising news.

Just after midnight Jane shot up from her spot on Remus’s couch, waking him up with her.

“Harry! The kids!” Jazlyn gasped. She tried detangling herself from the blanket Remus must have placed around her. 

“Hey it’s ok!” Remus tried calming her down. “I owled Mary to keep the girls for the might—”

“And Harry!? That should’ve been the first thing I tried to check on. I was so focused on trying to get Sirius back that I completely forgot about Harry! You said he was alive right?” 

“Yes he’s alive—,“ Remus tried to continue before being cut off. Again.

“Well Where is he? Is he ok? What happened to him?”

“Well if you would allow me to explain.” He said with a small sassy smirk. Despite everything, he was still a Marauder. 

Jane cast him a sarcastic glare and gestured for him to continue, muttering about how he was supposed to be the polite one. 

“Dumbledore said he took care of him,” Remus said. “ I think he had Madam Pomfrey look over him. He should still be at Hogwarts.”

Jane’s eyes widened at him.

“DUMBLEDORE took care of him!?” She said incredulously. “You think he’s at hogwarts!?”

Remus raised his arms up in defense. “Hey I’ve been just as preoccupied as you. It’s late… besides it’s Dumbledore. Don’t you trust him? Harry will be fine.”

“I’m sorry but I’m not exactly happy with Dumbledore right now.” She spat out and reached for her cloak. “He let Sirius go to Azkaban without even giving him a trial. And don’t you start with about that again. Innocent or not the man should still have a trial.”

She pulled her shoes on and redid her hair as she continued to go off.

“Besides I may trust him to fight dark wizards and be a headmaster and protect students who can also look after themselves, but I don’t exactly trust that man with the care of a baby who just lost his parents.”

She had marched over to Remus’s fireplace and grabbed a fistful of floo powder. She looked back to where Remus was still sitting on the couch. 

“You coming or not?” She asked him.

________________

Dumbledore had just returned to his office when the fireplace flared to life. He was unsurprised by the guests before him. In fact he had expected them to have come much earlier than now. 

“Good evening Jane, Remus,” He said. “What can I help you with?”

“Oh don’t give me that,” Jane started as she finished brushing the soot from the fireplace off of her. “Where’s Harry?”

“I believe she means ‘good evening Professor’,” Remus interjected. He gave her a look and put a hand on her shoulder. “We would like to see Harry.”

Jane elbowed him softly and muttered, “I said what I meant.”

“Not to worry,” Dumbledore said calmly. “Harry is well taken care of. He is safe at home.”

Both Jane and Remus snapped their eyes towards him.

“At home?” They said together.

“Yes. As a matter of fact I have just returned from dropping him off.” He said. He offered a bowl of candy towards them. “Sherbet lemon?”

Jane stormed towards his desk. And slapped a hand on top of it.

“What. Do. You. Mean. Home?” She demanded. Her patience for the day had already been exceeded especially with Dumbledore. She glared down at the man who even Lord Voldemort himself had feared.

“I have left him where I believe he will be the safest. In the care of a relative.” He said not at all phased by her temper.

“What relative!? I’m all he’s got left as far as relatives go.” Jane said with a glare. “And you certainly never came and gave him to me.”

Remus crossed the room and tried to pull Jane away from clawing at the old man. 

“Not quite.” Dumbledore said with a small smile.

“You don’t mean…” Remus said quietly.

“Yes. He is with Lily’s sister, Petunia Dursley.” 

“HE’S WHAT!?” They both yelled. 

“Do try to keep your voices down. I believe McGonagall is trying to get the students to go to bed. They have been spending the day joining the rest of the world in celebrations you know.”

“How could you leave him there!? I am his Godmother! Lily and James specifically said if anything were to happen to them Harry and Avalon would go to me and Sirius. Then Remus. Then Alice and Frank. Then Mary. The Dursleys were absolutely NOT on that list.” Jane said angrily.

“After looking Harry over. I believe it was James and Lily’s sacrifice that kept him alive. I am sure that Voldemort will come again. And I believe that when that time comes he will be best protected by the same blood magic that protected him. He will need to stay with a relative until he becomes of age.”

Jane found this ludicrous. And her blood boiled.

“I am a blood relative!” She cried.

“Yes but Lily was found closest to him and I believe it was the love of a mother that protected him most.”

Jane, coming from a long line of pure bloods, knew well enough how blood magic worked. And she was sure that James had also died to save his family. In fact if this was a case of blood protection it was probably the sacrifice of both Lily and James that saved Harry. Not that she was sure, seeing as she wasn’t sure what curse Voldemort had used. She had been mostly caught up on the events of the evening of halloween. She knew that Voldemort had vanished from seemingly thin air and there was no sign of him and his body had not been found with Lily and James’s. It was quite the peculiar situation and she had no clue what spell would have caused that particular instance to occur. But she did know which curse it was that Voldemort favored. 

“Was it the killing curse?” Jane asked quietly.

“Yes.” Dumbledore said. 

While a blood protection spell was unheard of for the killing curse, it wasn’t totally out of the question. However, blood spells were considered old, ancient, or dark magic (even though not all of them are dark). Not to mention unpredictable. Therefore it was mostly those from ancient pureblood lines who knew of it. And while lily was a bright witch, she would not have known to cast such a protection spell unless James were to have explained it to her. In Jane’s opinion, James would have been more likely to cast the spell than lily. And performing them accidentally was highly unlikely though possible.

“In that case, I am sure that my blood would be enough to protect Harry. I already have his sister and it would be best for them to stay together. You need to cast a spell for the blood protection to work and You don’t entirely know whose sacrifice it was that implemented the protection or who originally cast the spell.” Jane insisted.

“Do you really think you can care for and raise four children on your own?” Dumbledore asked.

Remus was confused. And wondered if he heard right. Last he’d checked there were only 3 babies in need of care. And he was sure he hadn’t miscounted but still started naming the children of the Marauders in his head to count.

Jane on the other hand froze. A hand traveled to her stomach. 

“How did you know I was pregnant?” She whispered. “I haven’t told anyone.”

She had only found out for certain that she was pregnant a couple of days ago. 

“You’re what!?” Remus gaped at her. 

For the first time ever they saw dumbledore give a look of mild surprise.

“My dear,” He said. “I did not. Although I think a congratulations is in order. I, however, was simply referring to James’s younger sister, Sara, who is currently here at hogwarts. She will need a place for the summer.”

“I- of course she’ll be staying with me,” Jane responded meekly. “That’s not even a question. Even better. She’ll be able to help with all the children. She’s old enough.” 

Remus kept looking back and forth between Jane and dumbledore. 

“Hang on!” He said. “Are we just going to skip over the fact that you're pregnant? How long since when?” 

“I actually just found out on Halloween. I had a feeling so I went to the healers. Lily was the only who knew. That’s why I had Avalon. I could take her in for her check up while I went to see if I was pregnant.” 

“How far along are you?” He asked.

“About 7 weeks.” She responded. 

“And Sirius-“ He started.

“Has no clue.” She said looking down at her hand on her stomach. Eyes focused on the beautiful wedding ring that Sirius had given her. It had been her mother’s. James had found it in the Potter vaults. Her aunt Euphemia (James’s late mother) had apparently kept it safe and told James to give it to whoever was worthy of Jane’s hand. The Sirius who had given the ring to her would have been so ecstatic for another child. 

When he found out she was pregnant with their daughter, Jazlyn, he was beyond thrilled. Unlike Jane who was terrified at the thought of even telling him. Sirius was always a wild card back then. They were young, only about 19 when she first became pregnant and unmarried. Then, Sirius was the kind of guy to want to be free, not tied down to anything. And Jane was very traditional and had never dreamed of having a child before marriage. Jane being a descendant of King Arthur, meant she was raised to be in the eye of the public as a royal figurehead. (Even though the war against Voldemort prevented that. So very few knew who the heir to the old throne was, especially since she had a common first name and used her father’s name throughout school and many thought her and James had been siblings instead of cousins.) The thought of a child before marriage would have been scandalous for someone of her status. Sirius, ever the black sheep even though he too came from traditional standards and an ancient and noble house, had no care for the thoughts of others and only love and care for their child. He would have loved to have another. 

Jane had planned to surprise him on his birthday. Which would have been tomorrow according to the clock in Dumbledore’s office as it was just past midnight on the second of November. 

She felt arms wrapped around her shoulders and bring her close. It was Remus who had interrupted her thoughts with the gesture. The office was silent for a moment except for the muttering of a couple portraits who failed to pretend to be asleep, especially The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black who grumbled about how Sirius had dared to abandon the last family with the great and noble name of Black just as another possible heir was born. 

“Well I think this is more of a reason that Harry goes to Petunia Dursley.” Dumbledore cut in after a moment of silence to bring back focus and to cut off Phineas before he got louder. “You can’t possibly deal with so many young ones on your own.”

“Of course I can! And besides I won’t be on my own I have Remus and Mary Macdonald to help.” Jane insisted, regaining her focus to the matter at hand. 

“Be that as it may. They won’t be around all the time to help you. Plus you have other responsibilities.” Dumbledore said.

“I can handle all of that! It’s what Lily and James would want.” Jane said.

“What about death eater attacks?” Dumbledore said seriously. “They are still out there and they are angry for the fate of their master. They’ll want revenge. Do you think you can protect them all on your own?”

As much as Jane wanted to say yes. She knew her limits. 

“And what of the Dursley’s? They’re muggles!” She responded. 

“I have put in the proper protection for that. And besides Arabella Figg is still there to watch over them and will notify me when there is a problem.”

Jane thought for a moment. She knew that she couldn’t protect 4 babies all at once by herself. And once a month Remus would be out. And both him and Mary have their own lives still.

“Fine. I can’t look after all of them myself but you will not stop me from visiting Harry and as soon as the children are older and I am in a more secure situation. If Harry chooses he is coming with me, understood? And I can redo the blood protection spells when the time comes.” 

“I’m not really sure visiting him would be a good idea,” Dumbledore said. “you could draw lots of unwanted attention to his location. And the protection spell would only work if he considers the Dursley’s home. And will need to last until he is 17.” 

“If you think I’m not going to see my Godson for 17 years your mad. Absolutely not. And when the time comes and he would rather live with me than he will come with me. I already said I can redo any protection spell you have placed on him.” She retorted. 

Dumbledore stared seriously at her for a moment. Jane found it slightly intimidating but didn’t waver. Dumbledore relented.

“Honestly I am quite surprised Petunia even agreed to taking Harry in.” Jane muttered after Dumbledore finally agreed to her compromise. “She hates lily. And her husband is even worse from what I recall.” 

“I’m sure she will be fine with it.” Dumbledore stated cheerfully.

“Hang on,” Remus, who always paid attention to how others worded things(especially Dumbledore), squinted at him. “What do you mean you’re sure she’s fine with it’?” 

Jane had started to relax and prepare to go home but snapped her attention back to Dumbledore. His eyes sparkled through his half moon glasses and he popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

“You actually spoke to her right, professor?” Jane asked hesitantly.

“Alas, It was late and they were already sleeping.” He said.

“So what did you do with Harry?” Remus said in a low voice. Jane thought she almost heard a growl and it made her choke back a sob as it reminded her of Sirius. “Just apparate into their house and leave him!?” 

“Of course.” Dumbledore said. “That would be what the muggles consider breaking and entering.”

Jane and Remus started to sigh in relief.

“I simply left little Harry on the doorstep with a letter addressed to Petunia.” He continued. 

“YOU WHAT!?” Jane and Remus yelled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! My semesters finally over and I finally got around to working on another chapter I hope you all enjoy. Now that the semesters over I should be having more frequent updates. 
> 
> Also I realize my note at the end of the last chapter didn’t make much sense. I meant that Potter is Jane’s maiden names and her Mothers maiden name was Le Fey. And her father’s surname is Potter.


	6. A Mother’s Love and a Sister’s Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia Dursley gets a surprising and dreaded visit from Jane. She meets her niece and nephew for the first time and learns what happened to her little sister.

Even in the middle of the night it was very apparent to Jane that Privet Drive was so absurdly boring. Every house looked exactly like the one before it and if it weren’t for the fact that one of them had a baby swaddled on a doorstep, she never would have figured out which one belonged to the Dursleys. 

She carefully picked little Harry Potter up and wrapped him in another blanket that she had grabbed from her house before coming here. She plucked the letter that was tucked with him and placed it into her Pockets. She apparated to Remus’s little cottage where he had a cot set up for the night for Harry in the living room with Jane. The miraculously still sleeping Harry instantly grasped the stuffed deer placed next to him. And while Jane silently cried herself to sleep clutching the stuffed black dog that Remus kept there for her own daughter to her chest, Remus Lupin sat in his own room staring at the photos on the wall of more than seven years of friendship that he never thought he could have, but had been broken entirely over a betrayal he never thought would happen. And all around the world glasses and wands were being raised for Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived. 

—————————-

Number Four Privet Drive looked even more boring and uniformed in the morning. Knowing that the Dursley’s didn’t take too kindly to all things magic Jane tried to dress as muggle as possible. She wore a wide-plaid knee length dress with a tan wool overcoat black tights and brown heeled booties. She pulled up in her car with two babies in the backseat. 

If the other residents of Privet Drive were looking out their windows they might have seen the unfamiliar young woman with a baby held carefully in one arm and a carrier with a smaller baby in another hand approaching the steps of the perfectly normal Dursley’s at a quarter past 11 in the morning. Remus had offered to come but they both had eventually decided that two wizards at the Dursley’s was two too many for them. That and it had been a rough morning for a young Jazlyn Black who had demanded to see her father and none of the 3 adults present knew how to explain to her young mind why she could not see him. She had thrown far to many fits and tantrums for Mary Macdonald to handle on her own. Remus eventually agreed to distract her some more until Jane could return to sit down and explain to her two year old as best she could all that had happened the past few days and how she won’t be seeing her father again anytime soon. 

Jane wasn’t sure if it made her a terrible mother for postponing that conversation with her daughter but she wasn’t sure if her emotions would hold together long enough for that. If there was anything this morning had shown it was that Albus Dumbledore was unfortunately right, Jane could not handle 4 babies on her own let alone the 3 she was suddenly charged with (as the fourth had yet to come). She hoped that Lily and James weren’t disappointed in her. 

She placed the carrier with a 2 month old Avalon Potter beside her as she reached up to knock. She took a breath and picked up the carrier before the door opened.

“YOU!” Shrilled Petunia Dursley. “You are not welcome here.” 

She moved to shut the door but Jane stuck her foot out to stop it.

“We need to talk.” Jane said. “And we can do that out here where everyone can see. Or you can invite me inside for some tea. Your choice.”

Moments later she stood in the Dursley’s sitting room.  
She placed baby Harry on the floor beside her to crawl around. They sat and Jane tried to explain everything. She told her how Lord Voldemort killed her sister and brother-in-law and explained as best she could about how Harry might’ve survived. Petunia did not interrupt her once. The only signs of her listening were her tightening more and more as the stumbled through explanation continued. When Jane finished she pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. They sat in an uncomfortable silence before Petunia Dursley finally spoke.

“Get out.” Petunia said standing up.

“I-what?” Jane said looking up at her. 

“You and your magic,” Petunia spat out with absolute disgust. “have been nothing but trouble. Ever since Lily went to your awful school she’s brought nothing but trouble. And now she is dead. I will not allow your kind to stay any longer and plague my house.”

Jane wasn’t sure what to say. She could see where Petunia was coming from. Looking at Petunia's perspective magic seemed more like a curse than a blessing. Jane herself sometimes wished she could hide away from the war in the wizarding world even though she knew that the Wizarding War against Voldemort still heavily affected the muggle world. Not that Petunia knew that of course, the Ministry of Magic worked overtime to cover it all up. 

“Please.” Jane pleaded. “I understand. I know that you didn’t care for the world Lily was in, the one I come from. But I assure you not all magic is bad.”

“I don’t care,” Petunia said. “It has brought nothing but trouble. It is abnormal. The neighbors are probably already going to talk.”

“The neighbors!” Jane exclaimed. “You can’t possibly be caring about the neighbors after what happened with your sister!?”

“Well what do you expect? They don’t even know I have a sister let alone a —a witch for a sister! How am I supposed to explain you!” She spat.

“Look I completely understand. You think this is normal for me? I grew up with magic. Your world is just as abnormal to me as my world clearly is to you. But please I need your help. And Lily was still your sister and she would need you to help her.” Jane insisted. She spoke calmly. Or as calmly as she could. Honestly she wasn’t sure why she was trying so hard to get Petunia to even listen to her. Jane was the one who wanted to keep Harry with her anyways. It was Dumbledore who insisted that Harry stay here. Even to the point of visiting her in her already chaotic morning just to make sure she brought Harry back here. 

“What could I possibly do for her? She is gone.” She said with finality. 

Jane stood and crossed the room to where Harry had crawled off to. She picked him up and returned to where Petunia still stood stubbornly. Jane practically forced Harry into her arms.

“This is your nephew, Harry James Potter.” Jane said. “I believe this is the first time you’ve met.”

Jane then picked up a sleepy Avalon. “And this is your niece, Avalon Lily Potter. She was born two months ago and for the safety of the family I was one of the only few who knew she existed. Lily wanted to send you a letter but didn’t want it to get intercepted by the wrong sort.” 

She paused and watched as Petunia stared at the two babies. Avalon looked just like the baby pictures of Lily that Petunia had tucked away and refused to ever look at again. And Harry. He had the same bright curious eyes as Lily and they were staring right into her soul. 

“You have a son yourself, right?” Jane asked quietly.

Petunia nodded. Dudley was upstairs having finally settled into his morning nap.

“So as a mother, you understand that you want what’s best for your kid.” Jane said. “And you would do anything you could to protect him. Wouldn’t you?”

Petunia nodded again. 

“That’s what Lily did for Harry. She died to protect him. And she needs your help to continue that protection.” 

“But- I, I don’t have magic. I can’t do anything,” Petunia stuttered. 

“Dumbledore theorizes that Lily set off some sort of blood protection spell.” Jane used the hand not holding Avalon to pull out the letter Dumbledore had written and placed with Harry last night. She handed the letter to Petunia so that she could read it. “He believes that Harry needs to live with a blood relative to continue the protection.” 

She watched as Petunia read the letter and looked up with confusion. 

“This was dated yesterday,” Petunia said questioningly.

“Yes,” Jane scoffed. “Dumbledore seemed to think it was a good idea to leave Harry on your doorstep last night. Of course as soon as I found out I picked him up to bring him here in the morning instead.”

Petunia raised her eyebrows.

“And we’re sure this Dumbledore is right about this protection theory thing?” She asked. 

Jane thought that was a fair question.

“It’s the only explanation we have for how a baby could’ve possibly survived,” she responded with a shrug. 

“Aren’t you a relative?” Petunia said.

“I- what?” Jane asked. “How’d you know that?”

“Lily brought you home one summer and she never stopped talking about you. Wasn’t your last name Potter or something?”

“Well yes. I’m just a little surprised you would remember that. And it’s not Potter anymore. I got married.” 

“So couldn’t you take him? You're a relative and you have magic.” 

“I would love to,” Jane sighed. “But I might not be close enough related. I'm James’s cousin not a sister. And even then Dumbledore believes that it was through lily that Harry was protected. I believe in the letter it already explains that Dumbledore placed the wards needed to make sure the blood protection stays in place so it doesn’t matter that you don’t have magic of your own. And although Dumbledore doesn’t want me to say this, I think that there is a small possibility that it was James’s magic that enabled the blood protection to take place as blood protection is an old wizarding ritual. Or that it was possible that the sacrifices of both Lily and James that allowed Harry to live.” 

“Well if it is uncertain I don’t understand why you can’t take him. I think it would be better if he was raised by his own kind.” Petunia said stubbornly.

Jane placed Avalon back in her carrier before taking a deep breath and settling back down on the Dursley’s couch. Petunia did the same except after placing a wiggling Harry down she picked up Avalon and held her close. Avalon stared at this stranger with curious hazel eyes. Tufts of red hair spread across her little head. To Jane’s surprise, avalon did not make a fuss at this new person and thought that perhaps this small baby might have made some kind of connection between this woman and her mother. 

“Yes well.” Jane paused unsure of how much she wanted to tell Petunia Dursley, a woman who didn’t know her and probably didn’t care for her. But before she could stop herself, she set off in a ramble. “There are also other circumstances that make it difficult for me to take in Harry. I have my own daughter who is slightly older than Harry. She is currently staying with a friend. I also just recently found out I am expecting another child. And there is also the matter of James’s younger sister, who is underage and currently at Hogwarts, who will now be in my care as her parents are also gone. And then there is Avalon, if you would like, you are welcome to take her in along with Harry. But if not she will be placed in my care. I would be more than happy to have both Harry and Avalon if I could. Personally I think it’ll be better if they stay together as much as possible. However, as of yesterday, my um… well my husband is no longer in the picture and cannot help me at the moment.”

Jane stumbled through the last sentence. She pulled her handkerchief out again and was slightly unsure of what to say next. She didn’t want to explain that her husband was allegedly the one who sold Petunia’s sister out to Voldemort. To Jane’s surprise Petunia sat there patiently, letting the younger girl collect herself. 

“As you can see, 4 soon to be 5 children would be difficult to handle alone especially if 3-4 of them are all going to be under the age of 3. And when Harry and the other children are older and more manageable and if Harry so chooses and of course if it is deemed safe enough, Harry can come live with me.” 

Petunia watched awkwardly as the young witch in front of her trailed off. She watched through the silence as Jane fiddled with her skirt. It was quite overwhelming for Petunia to find out that her sister was killed and that she was suddenly charged with protection of her wizard nephew and possibly her newly found niece. No. That wasn’t possible. Her husband, Mr. Dursley, would not stand for it.

She reflected on her day yesterday and remembered hearing the weird things about owls on the news and seeing those wretched birds constantly going to her neighbor’s, Arabella Figg, house. She also remembered her husband asking her about her sister despite knowing that his wife hated talking about it. Was it possible that he knew something? How could he find out before her? He had made it very clear that his family was perfectly normal, unlike hers. She had been anxious all of yesterday with the odd behavior around her, and she had unfortunately been right in her suspicion of it having something to do with her sister and that world. She may have hated her, her magic, and how much their parents doted on her for being so special, but she never wanted Lily to be dead. The amount of information she was trying to process at the moment was perhaps the only reason Petunia wasn’t crying like the girl next to her. That and her pride of not wanting to cry in front of a witch over her witch sister. 

Petunia glanced at the woman who was sniffling next to her. She was young, like her sister Lily. Petunia knew that they had been close friends. And while Petunia had barely understood what the younger girl had told her about the spells, the blood thing (which in Petunia’s expert opinion seemed somewhat morbid), and all the children, she had known that there was a war in the wizarding world. Lily had told her about it when she found out that her family might be targeted. Petunia had naively dismissed her sister’s concerns, thinking that this whole magic business was not her problem. And as she listened and watched Jane Potter (or whatever her new married name was), she could tell that this young girl had lost more than Petunia could imagine in the last couple of days perhaps even more before then as well. She wasn’t sure if it was because of this younger girl’s age, or because of this girl's strength and determination to personally come and speak to Petunia despite her own obviously overwhelming grief, or because of the two babies in front of her who looked exactly like Lily but Petunia was painfully reminded of her little sister. And no matter how much Petunia tried she could never hate Lily. 

She stood and walked to her kitchen and started to make tea and small sandwiches as it was close to lunch time. She wasn’t sure if the young woman noticed that she had left, Jane didn’t say anything and it looked as if she was still trying hard to gather herself up again. 

Petunia hated bringing food into her nice living room. But she carried a serving tray with the tea and food there anyways and placed it on the coffee table. She gently pushed a cup of tea into a startled and confused Jane’s hand. With pursed lips she finally spoke.

“Alright. Harry can stay with me.” She said and Jane’s eyes widened in shock. “However, I cannot take two magical children, my husband would be absolutely livid. He’ll be livid anyway with just Harry. But you clearly need help. And you’re right. Lily was my sister.” 

Jane relaxed slightly, letting out a relieved breath. She was surprised at herself and Petunia. She had spaced out in the silence as she waited endlessly for Petunia to respond to her little rant. Jane felt small and had let the wall she didn’t know that she built in the last two days crumble down, here, in some (kind of stranger to her) muggle’s living room. She felt like quite the helpless child.

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

“Now eat up. It appears we have much to discuss.” Petunia said curtly. 

The two women sat together and made arrangements for Harry to move in. As well as plans for visits and financial assistance which Jane was more than happy to contribute as much as was needed and then some. Jane also tried to explain everything that she knew about Harry and his needs at this age. Something she was sure Dumbledore would not have explained in a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take place a few years later and a few years before hogwarts. 
> 
> Also I will do my best to update more often.


	7. “Funny Business”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later. Harry is still at the Dursley’s but gets into some trouble at his muggle school. Jane and Mary come to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise chapter! I know I just posted one yesterday. But I also managed to finish this one way earlier last night too. And I was going to post it later in the day at my more reasonable hour but... I couldn’t sleep. So here you go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did use some description from the first book to describe the Dursley’s and their house (And other characters) that I do not own.

It had been almost 8 years since Jane Black gave her godson to the Dursleys, but it looked as if nothing had changed on Privet Drive. The houses still looked identical to each other and hardly any of the neighbors had moved. On the inside Number 4 Privet Drive looked exactly the same as it always did when Jane came by with her goddaughter, Avalon. It was like how historic sites never changed in appearances. The living room where Jane and Petunia came to some sort of strange custody agreement looked exactly the same. The only signs that time had even passed were the pictures on the mantel. (Jane was always slightly fascinated that the photos didn’t move.) There were lots of photographs of a round pink blonde young boy growing larger and rounder throughout the years. If Jane didn’t know any better it would appear as if there had not been another boy living in the house. 

And yet Harry Potter sat sheepishly on the couch that Jane had sat in all those years ago. Looking at him wearing that expression almost made Jane sigh in exasperation. But she tried to keep her composure. He had the messy jet black hair, thin face, glasses, and knobby knees that were staple traits for all Potter boys. He looked exactly like his father when he was that age. And his current expression did not help Jane wipe the memory of the face of a 9 year old James Potter. The James in her memory had just gotten a then 9 year old Jane Potter in trouble by convincing her to help him test the limits of their combined “accidental” magic and resulting in the two of them exploding the broom shed. Which just so happened to also be the place he had convinced her to use their magic to try and break into so that they could have a go on the adult brooms without supervision. 

There was a slight difference, however, between her godson and his father. And that was a lightning shaped scar barely hidden under his messy bangs, and his eyes. Not only were the eyes a bright green like his mother’s, But they currently held a glimpse of a slightly guilty look that James would never have been caught dead wearing if he could help it. 

Next to Harry sat his sister, an 8 year old Avalon Potter. She looked nothing like her brother, while he was the spitting image of their father, she was the spitting image of her mother. She had beautiful dark red hair that was half pulled back and held by a perfect velvet grey bow and pale smooth skin. Unlike her mother’s green eyes, she had her father’s hazel ones that glistened with mischief. At the moment she was trying to keep herself from laughing at her Uncle Vernon who was turning purple with anger and spluttering through his senseless and incomprehensible rant. 

Jane Black was supposed to be at the Ministry of Magic but had gotten a floo call from Remus Lupin saying that the Dursleys had called on the phone because something had happened with Harry at the muggle (non magical) primary school he and Avalon were attending with their cousin Dudley. 

That was one of the arrangements Petunia Dursley and Jane made. They had both agreed that the children’s mother, Lily, would want them to attend a muggle school prior to attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when they were 11 years old. Jane would drop off Avalon at the Dursley’s to be taken to school in the morning and would pick her up later in the afternoon at 5 O’clock sharp 5 days a week. Harry, of course, would stay living with the Dursleys. Another arrangement was that whenever Harry (or Avalon when she was there) let off some sort of accidental magic, Jane would be alerted to come fix anything that needed to be set back to their proper state. She was sure that this last arrangement was the reason why she was here early. They were both now 9 and 8 years old and understood that some of the strange things (“funny business” as the Dursleys like to call it) that happened was their magic coming in. This time Jane had brought with her Mary Macdonald because Mary had experience with muggle schools. Jane on the other hand, had no clue. 

“—those no good little brats. Now the whole world knows how absurd they are. This could ruin everything, my job, our lives—“ Vernon Dursley was yelling. 

“Oh just shut it!” Mary yelled impatiently and waved her wand to silence him. 

Vernon brought his hand to his throat as if he was choking. Petunia shrieked and rushed to her husband’s side. Which was a bit dramatic in Jane's opinion. 

“Mary!” Jane scolded. She waved her own wand to undo the silencing charm. Her friend just shrugged like it was nothing.

“I want you all out this instant!” Vernon Dursley roared.

Jane sort of wished she kept the charm on him. She pointed her wand at him half-threateningly at him. Mary gave Jane an immature I-told-you-so look.

“Oh don’t make me regret undoing that spell Dursley.” Jane said sternly. “She’s right, give it a rest you aren’t helping. Why don’t you go back to your drools or whatever they are.”

“Drills,” Mary corrected cheekily.

“Yes. Whatever. Those.” Jane said waving her wand hand carelessly. 

“Why you—“ Jane cut Mr. Dursley off with a mocking twitch of her wand in his direction. Petunia took that as her cue and pushed him past a spying Dudley in the hallway and back to his car so he could head back to work. It was only about 2 pm after all. Petunia then marched back to the living room sending her sweet innocent Dudley up the stairs to play with his toys. He threw a fit about it until his mother promised to take him to pick out a new toy over the weekend. 

When Petunia returned she stood behind the couch facing the two adult witches. Now that it was quieter the three women then noticed that the crystals on the chandelier twinkled together as if they were giggling. Jane looked down at her goddaughter who had now somehow managed to mask any outward evidence of laughter.

“Avalon.” Jane reprimanded. “That’s enough.”

“What,” Avalon said innocently while batting her eyelashes. “I haven’t even done anything.” 

“Your magic.” Jane specified pointing at the lights. “Or would you like me to send you to wait in Harry’s room.” 

“What? it’s accidental magic. It’s not like I can help it if I wanted to.” She said. Nonetheless the lights stopped twinkling.

“We’ve had enough m-magic for today!” Petunia shrilled.

“You should send her there anyway,” Harry muttered at the same time. 

“Alright. Alright.” Jane waved her hands to quiet everyone. “That’s enough. Will someone please explain to me what happened today.”

“Well.” Petunia said straightening up and walking around to the side of the couch to get closer and glare at her nephew. “I received a phone call from their headmistress telling me that Harry had climbed the school building and was on the roof during lunch!”

“I did not!” Harry started to insist but Jane held up her hand signifying to him to stop. He slumped against the couch. 

“Harry,” Jane said in a tone that clearly meant business. “Were you on the roof at all during lunch or not?” 

“Yes.” The 9 year old boy sighed. Before rushing to try and defend himself. “But I didn’t mean to be!”

“Alright. So why were you on the roof? And how did you get up there if you didn’t climb the building m?” Jane questioned.

“Well,” Harry started to explain for what felt like the millionth time that day. (He has tried to explain to his Aunt and uncle during the entirety of the ride home from school but Uncle Vernon would not hear any of it if it had to do with magic.) He cast a sideways glance at his Aunt Petunia. He knew that she was not going to like what he had to say next. “During lunch break, Dudley and his friends decided to play this game they like to play. Er...they call it “Harry hunting—“

“WHAT!” Mary exclaimed outraged.

“My Diddykins would never!” Petunia protested.

Jane started to regret bringing Mary along. She was making this far louder than it needed to be. Which Jane found absurd because back in school Mary was the quieter one out of the two of them. Once Jane had gotten Petunia and Mary to quiet down again, she gestured for Harry to continue.

“Right. Well. They were chasing me and I thought I could hide from them behind the trash cans by the cafeteria so I tried to jump behind them and the next thing I knew I was on the roof!” He said, raising his arms to emphasize his surprise. 

“Alright then. Now Avalon. What do you know?” Jane turned her attention to the girl in question so that she could get the full story. 

“Oh. I didn’t see anything,” Avalon said with a shrug of her shoulders. “We have our lunch break at different times. My class had Break a little before Harry and Dudley’s. We usually start coming in and they start going out. Aunt Petunia just pulled me out of school with Harry and Dudley.” 

“Then why are you still here?” Harry muttered quietly. He thought no one could hear him but Jane (being closest aside from Avalon) could. Although, she didn’t say anything because she sort of agreed with him and she knew by now that she had to pick her battles. 

“My Duddy’s would never hurt anyone,” cried Petunia again. 

“We’ll talk about that later, Petunia.” Jane said before directing her attention back to Harry. “Harry, when you jumped did it sort of feel like you were just kicking off to fly a broom?” 

“Yeah!” Harry exclaimed excitedly. 

“Well, that certainly sounds like magic, my dear. It looks like you flew.” Jane said. 

“Really!” Harry said excitedly. “I thought you couldn’t fly without a broom?” 

“Well accidental magic has a mind of its own I guess. I think Your mother said that she flew once with accidental magic.” Jane said.

“Really!” Both the children on the couch shouted together. 

“I believe so, but you might have to ask your Aunt Petunia.” Jane smirked slightly. 

The children looked excitedly at their Aunt Petunia completely unaware of how uncomfortable she had gotten with all the talk of magic. Even though they both knew that Petunia hated questions about their parents. Typically they kept any questions that they had about their mom and dad to themselves until they could ask their Aunt Jane later. Petunia had steadily gotten greener and her lips were more pursed than ever. She had sunken herself down to an armchair to keep herself steady. She cast a glare in Jane’s direction. 

“Yes.” Petunia said thinly. She surprised them all when she willingly offered more information. “Flew off of a swing set and landed quite gently. It was right after that when that boy came and told us she was a-, well, a witch.” 

Petunia spat out the word boy in distaste. And to be honest it took all of Jane’s willpower not to make a face as well when she thought of who that boy might be.

“What boy?” Harry asked curiously. “Was it our dad?” 

Definitely not. Jane thought, shuddering in her mind. “This was before Hogwarts. Your parents didn’t meet until they got there, remember?”

“Oh right,” Harry said. He was about to press for more information on this boy, but Jane steered the conversation back to its point of origin. 

“Well since all you did was fly a little,” Jane started again. “And since your school already came up with a reasonable explanation, I don’t think there’s anything we can do, right?”

She looked at Mary for confirmation. 

“Yeah,” Mary said. “No one was harmed or anything in any way. Nothing was broken or damaged. Children climb to the roof all the time. Even without magic.” 

“But I’m still in trouble with school, aren’t I?” Harry said. “It’s not even my fault! I didn’t mean to.”

“I know Harry, but we can’t go around changing the memory of muggles everytime they see magic if it can be explained with their own muggle logic.” Jane said, “it’s alright. You’ve already been taken out of school for the rest of the day all you need to do is write an apology letter to the headmistress and give it to her on monday.” 

Harry grumbled to himself. Avalon snickered at him until Jane cast a glare at her to stop.

“I think it would be a good idea for Harry to come with me for the weekend,” Jane said, turning to look at Petunia. “Don’t you think? I’m sure Uncle Moony would be happy to help with that letter.”

Petunia nodded curtly and Harry’s face brightened again at the idea. 

“Alright then Harry why don't you go gather up whatever you need for the weekend. Avalon go get your things. Mary will help both of you.” Jane said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still currently at the Dursley’s because I do want to keep as much canon plot in as possible and unfortunately some important things happen there. 
> 
> Also any events that would not change simply because Sirius has a family will stay the same. Because yes butterfly affect but the butterfly doesn’t touch everything. (Also don’t get mad at me I have not forgotten about Sirius)


	8. The Cameliard Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Black Family’s home. And Harry is given a big choice.

The Cameliard Estate

The home of the young Black (and Potter) family was vastly different from that of the Dursley’s. They lived on the far outskirts of Cameliard Village, an all wizarding village near Cornwall. The village was rich with wizarding history dating back to the time of King Arthur and Merlin. It was completely hidden from Muggles, non-magical people. Muggles of course had heard of Cameliard due to some of King Arthur’s descendants being squibs (children born to magical parents with no magic of their own) who had shared stories of their family as fairytales. However, since muggles couldn’t find Cameliard, it eventually turned into a mythological place to them. 

The house where Jane’s family now lived in was in all actuality more of a manor or a small castle. It was known as the Cameliard Estate. It had three floors and a cellar basement. The Estate had been passed down through the generations in Jane’s family. The village was also once owned by Jane’s family on her mother’s side, the famous ancient and royal house of Le Fay, until one of Jane’s ancestors sold some of the land and property to build homes for other wizarding families. 

Unlike the Dursley’s house, the Estate showed many signs of change over the course of the last 8 years. Jane had not planned on raising her family in Cameliard. However, Albus Dumbledore insisted she choose a more secure location due to the rampant loyal Death Eaters seeking revenge for their fallen master. The Cameliard Estate was secluded and hidden away even from the nearby wizarding village. It was also well protected with ancient wards. However, because it had not really been used in decades, Jane had it restored and renovated before moving her family in. 

8 years ago the drawing room was dark and dimly lit. It held old and slightly moldy furniture. Now it was brightly lit with a gold candle chandelier. The room was filled with expensive and comfortable white and gold furniture. The room held many portraits. Some new and some old. Above the fireplace stood an old beautiful portrait of Queen Guinevere. Another wall held a newer photograph of a young James and Lily Potter dancing on their wedding day. Unlike in the photos in the Dursley’s living room, every portrait and photograph in the room moved. And a few of them even spoke. 

At that moment however, every picture in the room, whether they could speak or not, watched as two of the four current occupants of the room argued back and forth with one another. 

Jazlyn Black stood arms crossed glaring stubbornly at her Uncle Remus. She had some of the best traits from both of her parents. Her hair was light brown like her mother and was lustrous and perfectly wavy like her father. Her eyes were grey like her father’s. She was barely 10 years old but she had the same aristocratic beauty and slightly haughty look that came from her father’s side of the family. But at the same time she also had her mother’s elegance and grace.

“Oh come on it’s not that bad!” Jazlyn insisted. 

“Not that bad!?” Remus said incredulously while trying to keep his temper. “You snuck out to the village. By yourself. Without telling anyone!” 

Before she could respond there were two identical snickers coming from behind one of the ornate couches. Both arguers looked in its direction. 

“That’s enough boys,” Remus sighed. “Come on out.”

Two identical 7 year old boys came out grinning wildly and plopped themselves down on the couch they were just hiding behind. It wasn’t hard to see that they were Jazlyn’s younger brothers. They looked almost exactly like their father. They both had the same hair and same eyes as him. It would be difficult for most to tell the two of them apart. But Jazlyn easily could. Her mother and Uncle Remus (sometimes called Uncle Moony) could tell who was who most of the time. They often slipped up though when the two boys, Caelum and Caspian, tried to switch places. Jazlyn prided herself being able to spot the difference between them even then. 

As soon as the boys were settled Remus turned his attention back to Jazlyn.

“When your mother finds out-“ He started before Jazlyn decided to take the risk of interrupting him.

“But Mother doesn’t really need to know does she, Uncle Moony,” Jazlyn said in a cheeky voice that told Remus he was somehow about to be blackmailed by a 10 year-old. 

However before she could try the fireplace flared to life. Instinctively Remus reached for his wand before relaxing when he saw who it was. The first to stumble through was Harry, who was quickly followed by his sister. They ended up falling into a small heap on the drawing room floor. 

“Harry! Avalon!” Jazlyn exclaimed in shock before rushing forward to help them up. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be coming later?”

Harry simply groaned in response as he stood gripping his head and taking off his glasses, which were now broken. The fireplace lit up again behind him and he quickly stepped away so he wouldn’t get crushed again. But he didn’t need to worry as Jazlyn’s mother and Mary McDonald stepped through in a much smoother manner than the two children before them. 

Remus who was in the process of dusting helping Avalon dust herself off, glanced at Jane.

“What happened to the car?” He asked. 

“Left it in London, I apparated to the Dursley’s. I thought it’d be faster. It seemed urgent. Apparently it wasn’t that bad, they were just being dramatic.” 

“What happened, Mommy?” One of the twin boys, Caelum, said from over on the couch. 

Before Jane could respond, Mary spoke up.

“Wow it’s looking like the Weasley’s over here.” Mary said looking at all the children. 

It had been a surprise to all of them when they found out that 8 years ago Jane was expecting twins. Remus had showed up one day to find her near hysterics after finding out she was pregnant with two kids and not just one. Because while Harry was at the Dursley she still had to worry about 5 children, Jazlyn, Avalon, the twins, and Sarah Potter (James’s sister). Now the number of children permanently at the Black household had lowered to four since Sarah had moved out on her own after graduating from Hogwarts. But looking around the room, it was still pretty chaotic. There were two children covered in soot, another one seemed to be trying to sneak away along the back walls, and two more were bouncing on the couch. Remus all but moved in to help after Jane’s continued insistence. He helped as much as he could. But sometimes he would go out and try to find odd jobs to work because he didn’t want to feel like an added burden (even though he knew he wasn’t). Mary came as often as she could but not nearly as much. 

Jane gave Mary a halfhearted glare. Before telling her twin sons about the magic that Harry performed at school and everything that happened at the Dursley’s.  
While she spoke, Harry and Avalon caught on to Jazlyn’s attempt to sneak away. In a silent agreement, Harry rushed off with her, although he didn’t know why she was trying to get away. Meanwhile, Avalon made an extra fuss over her ruined soot covered uniform to keep Remus Lupin's attention. 

“Well it seems today was full of trouble” Remus responded with a sigh after Jane finished her explanation. 

“Why? What happened here?” Jane asked. She took in the scene in front of her more clearly now that she had picked up one of her sons, Caspian, who had been climbing all over her. Remus was wearing a light coat and looked as if he too had just come home. She had originally thought that perhaps the children had been playing quidditch or something outside, but after Remus’s statement she wasn’t so sure. She noticed that her daughter and Harry had slipped themselves out of the room. And if that didn’t scream guilty of something she didn’t know what did. 

“While I was helping these two clean their mess from lunch, Jazlyn snuck off to the village.” Remus said.

“She what!” Jane exclaimed before marching off after her daughter.

“Wow Lupin,” Mary states nonchalantly. “You have become quite the nanny. Oh how the mighty Marauders have fallen.” 

“Shut it, Macdonald,” Remus glared. 

———————

Later in the evening, as all the children were preparing for bed, Jane went into Harry’s room. His room at the Cameliard estate was drastically different in comparison to his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. For starters it was much larger. It was on the top third floor next to one of the twins' rooms and at the end of the hall just before the entrance to the guest wing. The walls were blue and white. His bed was set in the middle of the back wall. A large poster of his favorite quidditch hung behind his head. Closer to the entrance of the room was a little sitting area with a chest full of toys and the walls were lined with white shelves and wardrobes. Moving photographs of his parents sat on the shelves or hung on the walls. Harry also had his own bathroom. 

Harry was currently in the process of climbing into bed when Jane knocked on the door before coming in.

“Goodnight, Aunt Jane,” Harry said thinking she was just there to tuck him in.

“Thank you, Harry,” Jane said before settling herself into the blue armchair next to his bed. “But I actually wanted to talk to you a little bit more about today.”

Harry sighed as he sat up in his bed. 

“I told you it wasn’t my fault!” Harry whined. “I didn’t mean to use magic.”

“I know Harry.” Jane said reassuring the young boy.

“It’s just Dudley!” Harry continued to complain. “He hates me! And he’s so mean! And Aunt Petunia never listens. She just keeps thinking that he’s perfect. And Uncle Vernon just encourages him.”

Ah there it was. Just what Jane had wanted to talk to him about, his life at the Dursley’s.

“I understand Harry. Do you like living with the Dursley’s?” Jane said.

“No,” Harry grumbled. Eyes cast down.

“But you know why you need to live there right?” Jane asked him.

“Yes,” He grumbled again. “Because of my parent’s protection I need to live with someone who is related.”

He sat up and swung his legs out from under his blanket so that he was fully facing Jane. Then he raised he voice a little louder.

“But aren’t you related to Dad?” He asked. “You were his cousin, like me and Dudley right? Why can’t I live with you like Avalon?”

Jane remembered the last time he asked that question. It was a little bit after he started at that muggle school and met other children with siblings. All of them of course lived together. Petunia had called Jane saying that Harry had come home crying because the other children said that Jane must not want him since he didn’t live with her. 

Heartbroken, Jane explained to him a little bit more about his parents' deaths and how in the Wizarding world he was known as “the Boy Who Lived”. (This was of course done against Albus Dumbledore’s wishes. But Jane didn’t care.) Harry had accepted the answer that it was because his Mother loved him and that he needed to stay safe. Despite being only 5 at the time he was incredibly bright. Jane knew that Harry knew how much she loved him. 

However, now that Harry was older, Jane knew that it was time to make use of the deal that she made with Dumbledore the night he had left Harry on the Dursley’s doorstep. 

“Well,” Jane started carefully. “Do you remember what I said about what Professor Dumbledore thought?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said dejectedly. “He thinks it’s more Mom’s protection than Dad’s and because Aunt Petunia is more related to mom than you are to dad.” 

Jane nodded. 

“That’s correct, my dear boy.” She said. “However, you know that I personally suspect that your father’s protection is just as good.”

Harry looked up and Jane inwardly thought it was adorable how his face lit up slightly but hesitantly. 

“Well I’ve been thinking. Especially after today. And if you would like, I think I can talk Professor Dumbledore into agreeing to give having you live with us a try. What do you think about that?” She asked him with a small smile.

“Really?” Harry said excitedly.

Jane simply nodded in response.

“Yes please!” Harry jumped out of bed and climbed into her lap to give her a big hug. He then pulled away with a small frown as if he just thought of something.

“What’s the matter?” She asked as she held him carefully and looked him gently in the eyes. 

“What about…” he started and trailed off a little thinking carefully about what to say next. He didn’t want to offend Aunt Jane and make her think he didn’t want to live with her because he did. Jane just waited patiently so he could collect his thoughts.

“What about Aunt Petunia?” Harry whispered quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Jane prodded carefully.

“I don’t want to leave her.” Harry said. Then he rushed to say his next thoughts. “She’s not so bad, but I don’t like Uncle Vernon and Dudley that much. They’re so mean sometimes. But I feel bad for Aunt Petunia.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Harry,” Jane said. “I’m sure your Aunt Petunia appreciates that. But you can still see her. She’ll still need to take you and Avalon to school and I’ll pick you up in the evening, like I do with Avalon. Does that sound good?”

“Hmmm.” Harry said thoughtfully. “Ok then I think I like that idea.”

“Alright then,” Jane smiles at Harry and brushed a finger on his nose. He giggled and hugged her in response. “I’ll talk to your aunt Petunia and Dumbledore. You’ll probably be staying there for maybe another week while we work it all out ok?” 

“Ok, Aunt Jane.” He responded.

Jane picked him up and tucked him into bed. She kissed his forehead and wished him a goodnight. She turned out the lights and closed his door. After stopping by and wishing goodnight to the other children, she quickly made way to her office. She called her cousin, 19 year old Sarah Potter, and asked if she could stay with the children for the night. Mary had her own family to care for in the evening so Jane never really asked her to come during that time unless necessary. She couldn’t call on Remus as it was nearing the full moon. And Jane didn’t want to waste a second. she had a few visits she needed to make after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the last time we see the Dursley because like I said they are still unfortunately important.


	9. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been nine years and Jane has yet to figure out what happened with Sirius. Remus gives a helpful suggestion of what she could do that Jane is afraid of.

Jane sat in her office at home, a single thin file sat on the desk. The name on the file read Sirius Black. It was November 1, 1990 and Sirius had been in Azkaban for exactly 9 years. The Ministry of Magic had a new minister this year. Much to Jane’s displeasure, it was Cornelius Fudge, and his undersecretary was Dolores Umbridge. Fudge was a proud and power hungry man. He was also among those who had captured Sirius and because of his pride he refused to even consider the possibility that he was mistaken. She had hoped that with a new minister it would be possible to formally reopen Sirius’s case for investigation. However, when Fudge had become the new minister she knew it was futile. Of course she had still tried and was, as suspected, denied. In fact, if it weren’t for Madam Amelia Bones, they would have gone back on the agreement she had made with the Wizengamot 9 years ago saying if she had found evidence they would open and hold a trial. 

In the 9 years of her searching for answers, she had found nothing. And over the years she had started to lose hope and begun to have the occasional doubt. However, she still held the belief that something was amiss whenever she thought of the events of Halloween 1981. 

The file in front of her was one she had read a million times over, she probably had it memorized. A majority of its context were things she had already known, like his profile with his description, biography and familial relations. The file also listed every encounter he had with Death Eaters whether it was because of his part in Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix (not that the ministry knew it was the Order), or his part as an Auror. The last of the paperwork in the file contained a report for the death of James and Lily Potter dated October 31, 1981 and the Deaths of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles in the early morning of November 1, 1981. 

Jane knew the names and ages of every single muggle by heart:

Wendy Bell 24  
Robert Cornwall 35  
Terrance Cornwall 8  
Clemmie Cornwall 32  
Dougal Evans 57  
Gregory Green 41  
Adrian Fletchley 22  
Ella King 17  
Kitty Perks 21  
Wilfred Stimpson 31  
Lionel Thomas 19  
Ethel Warren 63

She also knew that Wendy Bell had been married to a wizard, Charlie Bell, and had a daughter who had started Hogwarts this year. Jane knew Charlie, as he had been in Gryffindor a couple years above her and even was a chaser with her and James on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She had run into him at the ministry a few years after his wife’s death and had tried to avoid speaking with him but he had reached out to her and assured her that he felt no ill-will towards her and also expressed his condolences to her. He had told her what everyone else had said, that it had been quite a surprise to find out that Sirius Black had done such a thing. 

When Charlie heard that she was trying to get him a trial and possibly prove his innocence he didn’t call her naive and say that she was wasting her time. He didn’t get mad that she was possibly trying to free the man that supposedly killed his wife. Instead he smiled and whispered to her, “Good. I hope you find something because it’s quite horrible that there was no trial. I would have liked to see more answers too.”

In fact, if it wasn’t for that whispered statement years ago. She would have given up by now. Everytime she lost hope or was frustrated from the lack of progress she made, Charlie Bell’s words came to mind. She wasn’t the only one who needed real closure. 

There was a soft knock on her office door that she barely registered. The door opened quietly and Jane still had not looked up. Remus carefully crossed the room and looked to see what she was working on. Although he had a feeling he already knew. 

“Find anything?” He asked.

“You know I could’ve been working on top secret ministry business,” She replied, hardly even glancing up. 

“And if you were, you would have told me about it anyways.” Remus replied with a smirk. He straightened himself up and moved back to make himself comfortable on one of the couches in the office. 

“Nothing new,” Jane said, ignoring that last statement and answering his first question. “It’s the same thing I've known all along, they should have checked his wand.” 

This was something that Remus had heard her say plenty of times. According to the muggle witness accounts no one actually saw Sirius Black cast a spell. Most say that it happened too fast to tell what exactly he had done. All they knew was that Peter had shouted about Black’s betrayal and the next thing they knew there was some type of explosion. All those muggles memories were wiped immediately after giving a statement. The only eye witness that Jane could question had been Charlie Bell, since as a wizard he obviously wouldn’t need his mind wiped. And he had said that he had not heard or seen Black cast a spell. He even specifically made sure to tell Jane that he had not even seen any sign of spell come from Black’s wand. It was probably this testimony and the fact that they never checked Sirius’s wand that made Remus begin to understand why Jane was so persistent in granting Sirius a trial. He of course was still a little hesitant but that was possibly because he knew that if he dared hoped that Sirius was innocent and it turned out he really wasn’t then he would have to feel the sting of betrayal all over again. 

“You asked Mr. Ollivander if he could repair his wand, haven’t you?” Remus asked even though he knew the answer. 

Jane sighed and closed the file. She stood and joined Remus in the sitting area of the office. She sat in an armchair next to where Remus had decided to stretch out. As she sat she shoved his legs off her nice couch, forcing him to sit up. He, of course, complied but not without a childish snort. 

“Yes.” She said shortly. “And even if the ministry allowed me to access Sirius’s wand. And if Ollivander could fix it. The wand’s original memory might not be there. And that’s only if he can fix it which he most likely can’t.”

“I don’t see why they won’t give you the pieces. Doesn’t Hagrid have the pieces of his wand in his umbrella?” Remus said.

“You’re really going to ask me that?” Jane said.

Remus knew of course. The ministry seemed to be going out of their way to have Jane just drop the matter. But they didn’t know her like the Marauders and their friends did. She was every bit as stubborn as her cousin, James Potter. (Who spent 7 years chasing after his wife.) 

They sat in a short silence before Jane sighed and slumped forward. 

“I’ve done everything I could possibly think of and I’m not getting anywhere.” Jane groaned. “I don’t even have enough to prove him guilty if I wanted to. I can’t think of anything else I could possibly do. I don’t know where else to even look.”

“Everything?” Remus asked skeptically.

Jane looked up from her hands at him.

“Yes!” She exasperated. “You think I haven’t?” 

Remus raised his eyebrows at her.

“There isn’t anyone you can possibly think of that you have not talked to yet? Remus said. He looked at her meaningfully.

Jane stared at him confused before it suddenly clicked. She gaped him.

“Sirius?” Jane said. “You want me to go to Azkaban to talk to him!?”

“Well I’m not exactly wanting you to go Azkaban,” Remus responded. “But weren’t you the one who wanted to talk to him 9 years ago?” 

“Well yes but you’re the one who told me not to!” She exclaimed and pointed at him accusingly. 

“Yes. But might I remind you, you were pregnant with the twins at the time.” Remus quipped back. “Who knows what the dementors could have done to your pregnancy. And no matter the outcome of such a visit, you would be returning home to take care of 2 babies and a 12 year old on holiday from Hogwarts. No offense but even you wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of physical and emotional toll.” 

Jane sighed. She supposed that was true. 

“Yes well I may not be pregnant this time but I’ll still be coming home to a house of children and that’s basically the same thing.” She argued. 

“All of them are older now. And I’m sure I could distract them for the whole day and if I can’t do it by myself I’m sure Mary would be more than happy to help.” Remus countered. 

“There’s also the matter of the ministry actually letting me visit him in Azkaban.” Jane argued again. “They are completely opposed to me doing this. And you have to be a high status ministry official to be permitted.”

Remus gave her a hard look.

“Jane,” he said slowly and incredulously. “You are literally the Queen of Wizarding England. No one has a higher status than you. You shouldn’t even need permission.” 

“By meaningless blood title only and besides that never stopped them before.” She mumbled.

Remus personally thought that that was because Jane never took advantage of her status. Only doing her part holding her seats in the Wizengamot. And that since the start of the Wizarding War it had been kept secret who the Heir was so that after the death of Jane’s parents no one but high ranking ministry officials, noble purebloods who kept an extremely close track of such things, and her closest friends knew. To a majority of the Wizarding World Jane was known mostly as James Potter’s cousin or the poor wife of Sirius Black. Even after the war had been over for several years, she had not been formally announced as the Queen, much to the public’s disappointment and curiosity. But Jane insisted it remain secret for the time being for the safety of her children and the Potter’s children. Their family was enough in the spotlight without such a title. 

Meaningless title, as if. He scoffed in his head.

Remus still wasn’t quite sure why Jane was arguing against this so much. She had been so insistent to see Sirius all those years ago. And Remus knew that she was still just as insistent to bring him justice even though she was at a loss of what to do. He just couldn’t figure out why she seemed so hesitant. 

“What’s wrong?” He decided to directly ask her. “I thought you had wanted to talk to him? To get him a trial?” 

Jane bit her lip and refused to meet Remus’s eyes. She felt the tears of frustration that she had been trying to hold back start to prick at her own eyes and blinked them away. 

“I do.” She said softly. “But it’s been years. What if I’m too late? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me? Or he thinks I abandoned him? Or what if I’m wrong and he really did kill all those people?”

She started to cry. Remus stood from his seat and went to hers. He crouched in front of her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. There it was. He knew something had to be holding her back. She continued to sob and rant out her fears. 

“What if he hates me? What if you were right and he never did love me?” 

Remus interrupted for a moment at that.

“Oh Jane,” he said. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she remembered him saying that the night Sirius got sent to Azkaban. “I never should have said that. I was just upset and that’s not an excuse. Look I don’t know what happened with Sirius or if he’s innocent or not. But he loved you. And he could never hate you. No matter what he’s done. And no amount of time can change that.”

Jane continued to cry for a few moments before hiccuping and speaking again. 

“What if the dementors drove him insane? What if he can’t speak to me? What if I’m too late?” She muffled into his shirt. 

“Jane,” Remus said softly. He kept his hold on her and singled for the house elves to come and bring them some hot chocolate. After her sobs subsided a bit he spoke again.

“Sirius Black is much stronger than that.” 

____________________

It had taken a few days to arrange Jane’s visit to Azkaban. It had been surprisingly easy now that Amelia Bones was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As soon as Madam Bones had heard her request, she immediately granted permission. When the minister found out he tried to step in but Madam Bones would hear none of it. Fudge had attempted to stop her claiming that Jane would help Sirius escape or that Jane didn’t have high enough status in the ministry to be approved to visit Azkaban at all. 

“If Barty Crouch Sr. can visit Azkaban with his sick wife, Lady Jane can visit Azkaban anytime she would like.” Madam Bones has ended the discussion with that statement. She immediately began making arrangements for Jane to go.

Jane had made a few arrangements of her own. Both Harry and Avalon would be spending the next couple of days with the Dursley’s. While her own three children were in London with Sarah Potter. None of the children knew what Jane was doing, just that she would be working on confidential ministry business and needed some space for a few days. Remus thought that it would be better for the children to not see their mother (or godmother) after such a visit. Visiting Azkaban on its own was enough of a task without adding the emotional baggage of visiting a spouse. It had been decided that Remus and Mary would not be hosting the children for the day, but rather they would be ready to support her upon her return if necessary. 

She now stood on the island that inhabited Azkaban with a small team of 3 aurors and 2 hit wizards. The team had been picked by both Jane herself and Madam Bones. Normally there wasn’t much effort that went into such a visit, but given Jane's status and who she was visiting the Ministry thought it was necessary. Jane had picked Alastor Moody to accompany her. Moody was a famous and exceptional auror and he also didn’t always agree with the methods of the ministry and with him was a trainee auror, Hestia Jones. Jane recognized her as a friend of Sarah’s. It was likely Sarah, an auror being trained by Moody herself, who recommended Hestia in her place.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the other Auror. Jane remembered him from Hogwarts. They were in the same year and house. And while he didn’t share a dorm with the Marauders, he still knew them well enough. Jane was glad he was one of the other Auror’s, despite not being as close to him in school, she felt that she could trust him. 

The two hit wizards had volunteered themselves immediately upon hearing Jane’s plan. One of which was Charlie Bell. Jane wasn’t sure if she should be surprised by his willingness or not.

The last member of her escort was Emmeline Vance. She had been one of Jane’s closest friends in Hogwarts along with Mary. (Actually all the girls in her year had gotten on surprisingly well and were incredibly close.) It was only because of Emmeline’s job as a hit wizard that she hadn’t been able to come and visit Jane at home as much as Mary or Remus. However, unlike most of those coming with her to Azkaban, Emmeline had known since the beginning about Jane’s attempt to get Sirius a trial. In fact, whenever she could get away with it, she would sneak Jane any information she knew. She had known about her plans to go to Azkaban almost immediately after Jane and Remus’s discussion in her office the other day. 

Emmeline grabbed Jane’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Are you sure about this?” She was asked quietly.

Jane nodded, unable to speak through her fear and nervousness, which had magnified since arriving on the cold island. The waves crashed against the black stone. And the leftover mist from the waves sprayed her face. She felt the air grow colder and shivered. 

She heard three things that kept swarming through her ears. “The Potter’s—“ “their son—“ and now Peter Pettigrew—“ “Sirius Black did what!?”.....Maniacal laughter filled the atrium silencing all conversation.... Jane lifted her head at the easily recognizable sound searching for its source. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Came the cries of 3 people. The only one Jane could recognize at the moment was Emmeline Vance, who had one arm wrapped around her holding her up. 

Silvery light burst through the air. Jane could now see Auror’s Moody and Shacklebolt also with their wands pointed at the hooded dementors flying overhead looking for fresh humans to feed off of new memories. Jane felt the cold subside slightly. 

“You alright there, Potter?” Shacklebolt asked, used to using her maiden name even after all these years. 

“Black,” Jane corrected automatically with a hoarse voice. But still nodded in response. 

“We can turn back if you’d like?” Emmeline questioned.

“No we’ve come this far.” Jane said.

“She’s right,” Moody grunted. “Let’s go. Get a move on. We aren’t here for sightseeing.”

He led the way into the stony prison. Charlie Bell and Hestia Jones finally got out of their shock and produced a patronus charm as well to help keep away the numerous dementors. Jane however just clutched Emmeline’s arm. She wasn’t sure if she could think of a happy enough memory to make a charm right now. 

When they reached the high security cells Jane kept her eyes cast down to avoid having to look at the prisoners, many of which were shrieking at them, especially Moody (who was the reason most of them were in there).

Up a head Moody banged his staff on a cell. 

“Get up, Black,” he said gruffly. “You’ve got a visitor.”

Jane finally looked up as Moody moved away from a cell a little ways ahead. She heard a rustle of thin fabric.

“Well, didn’t expect the minister to want to speak to me,” came a hoarse voice. The voice sounded unused to speaking. It was almost unrecognizable. “Usually just walks straight through.” 

Jane froze after the sound of his voice. Her heart ached at the sound. She wasn’t sure if she should run to him. She wanted to. But after all these years she wasn’t sure if he wanted to see her. But as soon as she saw waxy and bony arms slip casually through the bars of the cell she stumbled forward in a hesitant half-run. Tears already forming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At only 12 years old, Sirius vowed that he’d do anything he could to protect her from his family and this rising Dark Lord. 
> 
> At almost 22 Sirius had broken that promise.
> 
> At almost 31 they sat in almost the same position, the warmth of the Gryffindor common replaces with the wet stone cold tiles of Azkaban, still feeling the consequences of that broken promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a long one! Also I cried writing some of it so. Idk if that’ll mean much to you because I am a crier at everything. 
> 
> Also the format messed up when I pasted it and I tried to fix so if it’s wanky I’m sorry.

The cells in Azkaban were dark and cold. A little morning light streamed through the thin little window. A skinny and large black dog curled under the small light, whimpering quietly to itself. Suddenly, other prisoners started shrieking and the skinny black dog’s head peaked up. Through bars the dog could see the darkness dispersing and a silvery light streaming through the cell bars. It’s ears perked up at the sound of footsteps drawing nearer. Humans steps, a very unusual sound for Azkaban.  
  


The dog shifted into a man. Sirius Black lay slumped on the floor of the cell. He didn’t bother trying to stand. But he was curious as to who could be coming through. The minister or some auror on an inspection most likely. A few moments later a man appeared and banged on the bars roughly and told Black to get up for some visitor. 

  
He tried to speak in response but it came out scratchy and made his throat hurt. It had been awhile since he had spoken, aside from yelling on the extremely rare occasion at his estranged cousin, Bellatrix, who had found herself in a cell shortly after him. He wasn’t sure if the man, who Sirius now recognized as Mad-eye Moody, had heard him as he had already started moving away for this mysterious visitor to come. He slipped his arms through the bars to peer out. 

He heard light stumbled and slightly rushed foot steps.  
  


“Sirius,” whispered a voice he couldn’t forget. The dementors would never let him forget her voice even if he wanted too. Which he didn’t. Sometimes he didn’t mind letting the dementors come close just so he could hear her voice again. Even if it broke his heart and made his blood freeze. 

Two warm hands grasped the ones he had hung out. Sirius stared in shock at the face that appeared in front him. He didn’t register that she had waved away the ministry guards that had come with her. For a brief moment he wondered if he was hallucinating. Perhaps it finally happened and the dementors had officially driven him insane. But he didn’t feel cold like he usually did. These hands were warm. 

He reached up and touched her face. It felt so soft and so real. She pressed her head against his hand and grabbed his wrist to hold his hand there. 

“Jane?” He croaked softly. “Are you real?”

His throat still hurt a little when he spoke. But he needed to know. He thought that perhaps the dementors had come back and were torturing him again. But the dementors were cold and her face and hands were so warm. He heard her choke on a sob. Oh no He thought. He didn’t want to hurt her. This had to be a dementor then. In most of the memories the dementors forced him to relive, Sirius had hurt her. 

“I’m real, Sirius,” Jane whispered gently. “I’m here. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Sirius’s eyes widened. He almost drew his hands back in surprise but hers followed his and he couldn’t let her go. Not again. Never again. 

His eyes glanced all over her. She was as beautiful as he remembered. She wore a pretty tan wool cloak with navy blue trimmings along the edges. He remembered that cloak. He gave it to her for Christmas in their seventh year. He was surprised that after all this time she still had it. Her hair pulled half up to frame her perfect face. Hazel eyes glistening with tears. He tried to brush them away but the built up grime from his hands replaced the tears. He pulled his hand away again, ashamed this time. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Love,” Sirius Black grinned for the first time in 9 years. 

Jane’s heart fell when she saw Sirius. His handsome face now hollow and ghost-like. His hair was matted and his eyes were haunted. When she gripped his hands she found that they were bonier than she remembered and as cold as the Azkaban stone structure. She didn’t know what to think or how to respond when he asked if she was real. She was worried that she had taken too long and that he was no longer sane when he had asked that. She couldn't stop the cry that escaped her at his words. And when she responded, he stared stunned and disabeliving at her and tried to pull away but Jane wouldn’t let him. She wanted to get closer to him. 

Then he had replied with that soft cheeky grin that he knew always made her so weak for him. It was so Sirius, but at the same time it was different. Behind the smile she saw the pain, the fear, the regret, and the doubt. But still that smile made her soften, it still made her forget herself. And mostly it made her want to fall into his arms. She didn’t care that he was covered in dirt and whatever he had picked up from Azkaban. She looked desperately to her right where Emmeline had stayed within eyeshot but out of earshot. 

Emmeline immediately knew what she wanted and disappeared for a moment only to return with the sound of disgruntled yell echoing from Moody. She approached the cell with a pair of keys in hand. She grimaced as she reluctantly pointed her wand at Sirius.

_“_ Stand back, Black.” She said assertively but somehow still gently. 

Jane finally let him go and Sirius pressed himself towards the back of the cell. Jane didn’t even wait for Emmeline to fully open the doors she pushed passed her and crashed into Sirius. Sirius, not as strong as before, almost toppled over but Jane caught her balance and steady him and they sank slowly to the floor together. 

Jane barely registered the door clanging shut and locking or the call from Emmeline to holler if she needed anything. Emmeline’s footsteps slowly disappeared. 

Jane couldn’t help herself; she sobbed into Sirius’s chest apologizing over and over again for not being there for him sooner. Suddenly she was 21 and again and she didn’t have to be the strong one anymore. She didn’t have to pretend she was ok. She was exhausted from 9 years of searching for answers and finding nothing. She had come planning to keep her distance and interrogate him. But she forgot all of that with just one look at him _._

Sirius held her tightly as if letting her go would cause her to fade away. He wasn’t sure why she was here after all these years but right now that didn’t matter. He was grateful that she didn’t seem to hate him. He never wanted to let her go again. As she sobbed, his guilt continued to build. He was the one that did this to her, he broke her. He was the one to fail to protect her, to be there for her like he had promised himself he would be ever since the first time he had seen her cry like this _._

_They were 12 years old a week into their second year at Hogwarts. They sat at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. Two owls flew in early, before the rest of the usual morning mail rush. One was an elegant brown owl, the other a black ministry owl. The great hall slowly quieted at the sight of the black owl. They all knew the news it would deliver as the rising of some dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort had begun their first year and had only gotten worse. The students waited with baited breath hoping it wouldn’t land in front of them. Professor McGonagall slowly stood looking out at them._

_The barn owl was recognizable to many as the Potter family owl and it was carrying two separate letters. One in its beak and one tied to its foot. As it passed James Potter it dropped the one from its beak before landing in front of Jane alongside the black ministry owl. Jane knew who it was about before opening it. Her mother had gone to Saint Mungo’s with a terrible case of dragon pox in the middle of the summer. Her father had been killed in one of the first fights with the dark wizard who called himself Voldemort the year before._

_James Potter, having torn open the letter that landed in front of him and skimmed its contents before the two owls had even landed in front Jane, leaped to his feet and rushed to his cousin. As Jane finished untying both letters, James scooped them up and pulled her away from prying eyes._

_Jane’s face was carefully composed. A young Sirius Black had spent years mastering the art of reading such faces in his own family as well as being able to mask his own. He could see the grief and fear held in them as the two Potter cousins rushed way._

_The two never showed up to lessons and their absence was very much noticed. The gryffindor girls whispered quietly and worriedly to each other. Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were silent for the first time ever and only exchanged glances with each other throughout the day._

_Finally when lessons ended they all collectively rushed to the Gryffindor tower. The girls hurried up the steps of their dormitories in search of their friend. However, at that age, Jane was closer to the three boys than any of the girls. And the boys knew that she would still be with James._

_They raced up to their dorm room and Sirius made to open the door before Remus thrust out his hand to stop him._

_“Wait,” he said. And lifted his own hand to knock._

_James Potter opened the door a crack and told them to wait just a moment. They waited impatiently outside. The three were nosy but had enough tact to not try and listen in this time. The door opened wide, Jane was sitting on James’s bed. Her eyes were red and puffy but she gave the three boys a small smile as they came in._

_Remus rushed to hug her and Peter followed slowly behind. But Sirius stayed near the door with a carefully watchful eye._

_“Are you ok?” Peter squeaked out quietly._

_Sirius almost scoffed but kept his composure. Of course she wasn’t ok. This was the second black owl the girl had received in the two years they’d been in school._

_“Yes it’s alright,” Jane said rather bravely. “Mother’s been sick for ages. It's good that she can finally rest now. And she’s with Father again. She’ll be happy.”_

_The boys didn’t really know what to say to that. James cleared his throat._

_“Mom and dad offered to take her home for the week,” James said carefully._

_“Yes,” Jane said. “But I think I’d rather stay at hogwarts with all of you.”_

_Remus simply smiled gently at her._

_“Let us know if you need anything,” he said with Peter nodding his head rapidly next to him._

_“Thank you,” she said politely. “Honestly I think I’m going to turn in early. I’m just feeling really tired right now.”_

_Only Sirius and James could recognize the carefully constructed aristocratic answer that masked her real emotions. Sirius’s eyes followed her as she left the room. He took note that she avoided looking him in the eye as she passed._

_Hours later Sirius Black trudged downstairs. It was the middle of the night and nobody was awake. But for whatever reason he couldn’t sleep. As he approached the common room he heard quiet sniffles. He peaked in and saw a figure sitting at the window sill and looking out._

_“Potter?” He called hesitantly._

_He watched as the girl straightened up. And turned to look at him._

_“Oh hello, Black,” Jane said. “I didn’t hear you come in. What are you doing up?”_

_“You don’t need to apologize.” He responded awkwardly with a shrug. “Just couldn’t sleep.”_

_They stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. It was odd, they were friends after all. But Sirius came from a family that didn’t do caring about emotions. He was no good around crying girls. He wasn’t the comforting type. That was Remus’s job or James’s, or even Merlin forbid Peter. Sirius had to admit, Jane did a good job hiding her emotions. The common room was dark so he couldn’t really see her face. If Sirius hadn’t become so good at reading people’s emotions, a survival instinct in his own family, he wouldn’t have noticed._

_“I- I can leave you,” she stuttered out quietly. She started to leave. As she passed him, he grabbed her arm._

_“I think the common room is large enough for the both of us, don’t you think?” he said as gently as he could with a small wink. “Unless you’d like to be left alone. I was the one who barged in on you after all. I can leave if you want.”_

_Jane shook her head in response. So Sirius took her arm and guided her to sit by the fireplace. Instinctively he grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around his friend before sitting next to her._

_“You know why I’m up,” Sirius started. “What about you, Potter?”_

_“Same as you,” she lied. “Couldn’t sleep.”_

_Sirius gave her a disbelieving and disapproving look. When he looked at her he noticed that she carefully kept her posture and composure even while wrapped in a blanket. He sighed._

_“That was stupid question,” he mumbled. “Sorry.”_

_She looked up at him but stayed silent. Being next to her, he could now see the red puffy eyes and the tears that threatened to spill._

_“You know you don’t have to pretend you’re ok.” He whispered. Without thinking he reached up and wiped her watery eyes. “You have every right to be upset.”_

_“Mother always said, ‘ladies should never cry, especially in front of company’,” Jane said, turning away and wiping her own eyes. “I was only ever allowed to cry when I was with Uncle Fleamont and Aunt Euphemia.”_

_“My family’s like that too,” Sirius said. “That’s how I can tell you’re not ok. I know what that’s like. So you don’t have to pretend in front of me and you already know you can tell me anything. Or if you’d like I can go wake James?”_

_She looked at him again and he tried to give her a genuine smile. Finally, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She threw herself at him and sobbed into his chest._

_12-year old Sirius Black was surprised at this quick development and a little unsure of what to do. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. She began to rant almost incoherently into his chest. He could barely understand what she was saying but he listened as carefully as he could._

_“I’m so scared,” she bawled. “I don’t have anyone left. Father left me and now Mother. And there’s all this talk of war coming. What if something happens to Uncle Fleamont and Aunt Euphemia? Or James? Then I’d really be alone! Everyone always leaves me.”_

_Sirius looked down at the trembling girl in his arms. She looked and felt so small and fragile. Very unlike the Jane he’d known before who wasn’t afraid to call out when the boys took their pranks too far or the girl he’d seen stand up to 5th year slytherins that often made fun of the younger gryffindor muggleborn girls. Young Sirius remembered the talks and rumors he’d heard from his family about this Dark Lord over the summer. He had heard the disgusting talks of the things his followers had done or planned to do and the cries of support his older relatives gave. Jane had already felt the terrible effects from that monster his family boasted so much about. Sirius’s arms tightened around her._

_“I won’t leave you ever.” Sirius promised._

At only 12 years old, Sirius vowed that he’d do anything he could to protect her from his family and this rising Dark Lord. 

At almost 22 Sirius had broken that promise.

At almost 31 they sat in almost the same position, the warmth of the Gryffindor common replaces with the wet stone cold tiles of Azkaban, still feeling the consequences of that broken promise. 

“My dearest Jane,” he tried to whisper gently but grimaced at the continued gruffness in his voice. “There is nothing for you to be sorry for. It is I that has failed you.” 

Jane felt something wet hit her head and looked up to see tears also coming from Sirius. She buried her head into him again and somehow hugged him tighter. Here he was in Azkaban and comforting her. After a few more moments she reluctantly pulled away. 

Sirius knew that Jane didn’t just suddenly come to see him after all this time simply because she missed him. When she pulled away he knew it was time to address it. He sighed, slightly pained. 

“Why are you here, Jane?” He whispered reluctantly. 

Jane leaned against the wall opposite of him and looked down at her hands, unable to look him in the eyes now. She tried to think of what she could say. She hadn’t really rehearsed a script or thought of what she wanted to say. When Remus had suggested she go talk to him, she hadn’t thought past how to get there.

“I needed to know,” Jane whispered back. “Lily, James, Peter. Why’d you do it?” 

Sirius grimaced. There it was. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he said, refusing to look at her.

“Didn’t mean to?” Jane said horrified. “So you really did have them killed?” 

“James and Lily? I as good as,” Sirius meant to continue but Jane stood up abruptly. 

“And Peter? You really did kill him and-and all those people!?” She gasped out. 

“I don’t know what happened with Peter,” he said solemnly. “But I won’t deny that it was my fault.” 

“How could you!?” She shrieked. “I spent 9 years wasting my time thinking that there had to be some kind of mistake! Being ridiculed by the ministry because I insisted that you were innocent! But you really are a murderer!” 

Sirius shrunk back. He started feeling cold again and wondered if maybe this really was a hallucination caused by a dementor. Everything was going horribly wrong. All those years in this lonely cell and this conversation was going exactly how he had imagined in his nightmares of Jane really visiting him in Azkaban. But he remembered how real it felt to hold her in his arms and he knew it was real. And he almost wished that this was just another figmentation from a dementor. 

He stood and reached out towards her. Jane quickly whipped out her wand and pointed it at him.

“Stay away from me, Black!” She yelled.

Sirius flinched back. He pressed himself against the back wall again. Jane watched as his already dull eyes completely shattered in pain. It almost made her lower her wand and run to him again.

“Please! My beautiful Jane!” He pleaded. “Let me explain. I’ll tell you everything, the whole story.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Jane cried.

Footsteps rushed towards them and the whole team of aurors and hit wizards appeared. Moody, Shacklebolt, Charlie Bell, and Hestia Jones all had their wands pointed at Sirius. Emmeline fumbled with the keys.

“You alright, Potter?” Shacklebolt asked. For once Jane didn’t correct him. 

Sirius had his arms up and slumped forward on his knees. He didn’t pay attention to the team of guards that surrounded her. He looked even more broken than when Jane had gotten there. But he kept his eyes locked into hers.

“Please,” he pleaded again quietly. 

Just as Emmeline managed to get the cell open, Jane caved. She shrugged off Emmeline who had grabbed her. 

“I’m fine,” she said. 

“I think it’s time to go, Black” Moody grunted.

“No!” She cried out surprising herself. And Sirius who had completely sunk to the floor at Moody’s words. He didn’t look back up at Jane's response though. He didn’t dare hope. That wasn’t something you did in Azkaban. “I’m not done here.”

“Are you sure?” Emmeline said gently. 

Jane nodded although not as confidently this time. 

“Perhaps Vane could stay with you this time,” Charlie suggested. 

Jane looked at Sirius who still sat slumped on the ground completely defeated. He still hadn’t looked back up at her. 

“No.” She said determinedly. “I’m sure I can manage myself.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Moody said.

“I think I’m perfectly capable of using my own wand.” She replied coolly.

“Constant vigilance, Black,” Moody growled.

“I can handle that on my own as well.”Jane stated unwaveringly. 

Moody stared at her before he finally grunted and walked away. As the rest of the group started walking away, Jane grabbed Emmeline’s arm. 

“I’m casting a muffling charm around the place,” Jane whispered. “Don’t be alarmed if you don’t hear anything.”

Emmeline’s eyes widened. 

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea-” She replied just as quietly.

“I’ll be fine.” Jane looked over to where Sirius still sat huddled. “He won’t hurt me.”

“Fine. But shoot sparks if you need me.” Emmeline huffed. 

Jane waved her away and the door to the cell loudly clanged shut. 

“Muffliato,” Jane whispered with a wave of her wand. 

“AGH!” At the same time, Sirius stood up and punched the wall. Jane jumped startled and almost dropped her wand. 

Sirius hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation that Jane was having with her guards. When they appeared and insisted it was time for her to go Sirius collapsed into himself with his head in his hands. He’d ruined everything once again. 

_What had she said?_ Sirius thought to himself. “ _I spent 9 years wasting my time thinking that there had to be some kind of mistake!... I insisted that you were innocent!”_ She had thought that he was innocent. She came to try and prove him innocent and all he had done was made her believe what everyone else did. That he was a monster. They were right, he was a monster. 

He started muttering all of this incoherently to himself. When he heard the door clang shut, he thought that she had gone. So he stood up and punched the wall with frustration. He didn’t care that his hand was now bleeding. In fact, he barely even noticed. And knowing that this visit would be something the dementors would force him to relive over and over again, He shifted back into a dog. 

Jane watched in horrified fascination as Sirius shifted into Padfoot, a transformation she hadn’t seen in a long time. The dog curled in on itself and began to whimper. Somehow that made Jane feel even worse. Padfoot was skinnier than she remembered, she could almost see his ribs. His fur was matted and patchy. His paw still bleeding from when he punched the wall caused him to limp. 

Jane quickly checked behind her to make sure Emmeline had gone and didn’t see the transformation. Only Jane and Lily had known about the Marauders’ Animagus forms. It was a Marauders secret after all. 

Slowly she approached the dog and squatted down. She reached out and tried to pet him to get his attention. But Padfoot flinched and whimpered even more. He tried to make himself smaller and hide his face.

“Padfoot.” Jane sad softly, tears sprinkling again in her own eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m still here.”

She tried to pet him again. He jerked up and looked at her. Growling and whimpering the dog back away. He started shaking. Jane stood up and unclasped her cloak. She slowly approached Padfoot and finally he allowed her wrapped it around him. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, kneeling in front of him. “I shouldn’t have yelled like that. It's still me, I’m still real.” 

The dog hesitantly stepped towards her. He put a paw on her shoulder and shifted back into Sirius. She wrapped her arms around him and adjusted her cloak that had stayed wrapped on him after transforming. 

“Ok,” she said as calmly as she could. “Explain. I came to find out what happened and I won’t leave until I know.” 

Sirius pulled away from her again and slumped back against the wall. Jane adjusted herself so that she was facing him. 

“James and Lily, it was my fault they died. I know it.” He started in a low voice. He refused to make eye contact with her. “You know that I was supposed to be the secret keeper?”

“Supposed to be?” Jane asked, confused. “You were, you told me you were. It’s why we went into hiding.” 

“No.” Sirius said. “I was the obvious choice. They would come after me either way. I came up with what I thought was a brilliant plan. I persuaded them to switch keepers and use Peter instead.” 

“Peter!?” Jane gasped. “You expect me to believe that you switched Keepers with a man that you killed!?”

“I don’t know what happened to be Peter but I wasn’t the one who killed him.” Sirius scowled. “That night, after we put Jazlyn to bed. You remember? She was fussy about not seeing James and Lily. More fussy than usual. It worried me. I decided to check on Peter. But when I’d gotten there he was gone and there was no sign of struggle. Immediately, I was worried and I went to James and Lily but I was too late…. I got there and it was gone.... I still see their bodies in their destroyed house… I realized what I’d done, what Peter…” 

He trailed off and choked back sobs. Jane sat in disbelief. Trying to wrap around everything he had said. 

“If you switched...why wouldn’t you tell me?” Jane breathed out.

“I- I don’t know,” Sirius clutched his hair. “We knew there was traitor-“

“I wasn’t the traitor!” Jane interrupted. “I was your wife! You knew that!” 

“I know you weren’t,” Sirius shouted back. He took a breath. “James, Peter, and I decided to just keep it between us. And Lily of course. Lily of course tried to insist that we tell you. But I don’t know what I was thinking. I thought that perhaps you were safer not knowing.”

“Safer not knowing!? That's ludicrous.” Jane said.

“Peter convinced me that the less people who knew, the better. Including you,” Sirius said. 

“Peter,” Jane said incredulously. “You expect me to believe little Peter Pettigrew, who followed behind you lot for years. Terrified of his own shadow. Who is now dead. Is responsible for some hair-brained scheme that I still don’t understand why I wasn’t told about?”

“It’s impossible to believe I know.” Sirius said. He dragged his uninsured hand down his face. “And I know I should have told you when we switched. But I was so sure you’d be better off not knowing. There was so much going on, you had so much on your mind, I didn’t think I should add this burden to you. It was my responsibility.”

“You didn’t think,” Jane said. “Clearly. Why would I be better off knowing! You becoming a Secret Keeper made us target! That’s the whole reason we went into hiding! In case they tried to get to you through us!” 

Sirius looked pained, and haunted like this whole thought process was something that replayed in him. 

  
  


“No,” Sirius said softly. “That wasn't the only one reason. If you remember, Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort would want the Heir of the purest Wizarding Blood. And who better than the Heir to the royal Le Fay and Black line. He wanted my little girl too.” 

Jane remembered. As much as she wanted to protect Jazlyn, she hadn’t wanted to believe that. She was also so sure that nobody really knew her bloodline, all throughout Hogwarts most assumed that she and James were twins, they shared a birthday after all. She was just as antsy as Sirius, she hadn’t wanted to go completely into hiding for an unknown amount of time. She didn’t believe in living in fear. Although she had agreed to lie low for Jazlyn. Sirius being Secret Keeper had convinced her to go fully into hiding. 

“I know, I should have told you we switched,” Sirius continues defeated. “But Peter convinced me that we had to make the circle of knowledge as small as possible. He had said it would lessen the likelihood of someone slipping up.” 

Jane made to interrupted again. But stopped at the expression on his face so full of regret. 

“I know you wouldn’t have let it slip,” Sirius said. “Everyday I look back and regret not telling you. I was just so scared. I wanted to protect you, protect everyone. We knew there was a traitor close to us if anyone let slip to the wrong person…” 

Sirius paused and sighed. He put his head in his hands. He let out a bitter chuckle. 

“Little did I know the little rat was the traitor himself.” Sirius scowled. “You know he had me convinced it was Remus?”

“Remus!?” Jane demanded, “Why!? Because he’s a werewolf!?”

“That’s one of the reasons Peter gave,” Sirius shook his head. “But that’s not why I bought it. He actually had really convincing arguments. Remus was always gone. We hardly saw him. Peter even managed to correlate some of Remus’s disappearances with major order missions that had gone wrong.” 

They sat in a long and uncomfortable silence. Sirius seemed to be done explaining as much as he could. Jane tried to mull all of it over in her brain. She still didn’t really understand why he wouldn’t have told her and she got the feeling that he didn’t really know either. She wanted to believe him. She did. But there was one thing that made it seem impossible.

“How do you expect me to believe you?” Jane said. Sirius looked up with the hurt that came from her disbelief and distrust evident in his expression.

“Peter,” Jane continued. “Even if I did believe you. Which I’m not sure I do, even if I wanted to. This whole thing, your innocence relies on a dead man. And you still haven’t explained how you didn’t kill him.” 

“I suppose they never checked my wand before snapping it?” Sirius mused. Jane gave him an unimpressed look. He sighed.

“That part still puzzles me,” Sirius shrugged. “He went out of his way to accuse me publically. It doesn’t make sense that he would blow himself up to blame me.” 

“Peter!?” Jane asked. “You really think he killed himself and all those people!? You think he’d be capable of that!?” 

“He was perfectly capable of betraying James and Lily,” Sirius said. “I was just as surprised. The only part that doesn’t make sense is killing himself. I suppose it wouldn’t have been as believable if he didn’t.”

“They only found his finger,” Jane said incredulously. “And you laughing right after supposedly killing everyone.”

“Because I couldn’t believe that, Peter of all people, had gotten the best of me,” he said bitterly. “I knew that with whatever he had just done, he sealed my fate.” 

Jane sat in silent disbelief for several minutes. Sirius watched her carefully to see if she would believe him or trust him.

“You know,” Sirius mused. “Personally, I think he’s alive somewhere, hiding, biding his time.” 

“And why would he do that?” Jane questioned. “Everyone thinks he’s a hero, they’d welcome him with open arms. They gave him an order of Merlin first class, you know.”

“Two reasons, I believe,” Sirius started. “The first, is his little Death Eater mates. I’ve heard some of the ones in here. Like Bellatrix. Muttering nonsense. They blame him. Believe that he purposely led Voldemort to his death and downfall. And I’m sure you know that many Death Eaters managed to not get caught. Oh, how they’d love to get their hands on him I’m sure.” 

Jane shivered. Unconsciously she shifted closer to him and moved to his side. Sirius looked at her in surprise, but she didn’t seem to notice. With a small smile he placed an arm around her and pulled her even closer when she didn’t attempt to pull away. 

“And the second reason,” he continued. “Is you.”

Jane looked up at him with confusion and shock all over her face. 

“Me?” She asked. Sirius nodded.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Sirius said. “You knew something wasn’t right. You would have questioned him, interrogated him even. Gotten him on trial. Put us both on trial. Instead of a dead man’s word against mine, it would have been his word against mine. And now who would people believe?”

He was right. Every argument the ministry had against her granting Sirius a trial would have been debunked if Peter was there. Given that Sirius was telling the truth that is. She thought for a moment a few moments processing everything. They heard the sounds of moaning prisoners, the drip of leaking water and the crashing sound of waves outside. Sirius watched her nervously the whole time. But he kept holding onto her. 

“Ok.” Said Jane finally.

Sirius looked at her eyes wide.

“What?” He choked out. 

“I believe you.” She said. 

Relief washed over Sirius. And he clutched onto her. He felt her arms snake around him too. Tears escaped and dripped into her hair. _She believed him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little bit of Angst.
> 
> The flashback scene lowkey made me want to do a marauders era prequel fic to this. So...If you want let me know.


	11. After All this Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane’s visit with Sirius comes to an end. She shares secrets of her own with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. It's s getting close to midterms and my professors all decide to have projects due at the same time.

After All This Time? 

Jane felt Sirius’s tears on her head. She felt a small weight lift from her. She finally had answers. But still Jane felt guilty. Sirius was innocent and she had failed to get him out. He had suffered so much and she had left him to rot. Which led her to her next problem.

“Sirius,” she said quietly after a few minutes. 

“Hmm?” He responded pulling away to look at her.

“I-I don’t know how to get you out,” Jane started to ramble. “I can’t just bring up and start accusing A dead man right after visiting you. They’ll think it’s some kind of insane plot that you fed me. I’ve got no proof.” 

“You’re right,” Sirius sighed bitterly. “The ministry doesn’t exactly play fair.”

“I just need to figure out how to prove it,” Jane said thoughtfully.

“Veritaserum.” He suggested.

“Already tried to do that,” she said dully. “Said it was unnecessary.”

She began to cry again. She was getting really sick of that. Sirius was the one stuck here. He didn’t need to keep comforting and reassuring her. It should be her comforting him. And yet he still reached up and wiped her tears using her cloak that was still wrapped around him to avoid getting dirt on her face.

“My dearest Jane,” he said, giving her that charming smile again. “You will figure it out.” 

“How? I’ve been trying for years,” Jane said. “and I never even considered the possibility of you switching secret keepers or that Peter was the traitor.” 

“Well now that you know, you can figure out what to look for.” He said. “Besides it’s my fault I didn’t tell you.”

Jane pulled away from him and hugged her knees to her chest.

“How can you think that?” Jane said, not looking at him. “How can you believe in me and trust me so much? It took me so long just to come and see you.” 

“But you still came,” Sirius said. “I didn’t think you would, but you’re here.” 

“But after 9 years? That’s too long,” she argued. “You shouldn’t believe in me.” 

“I’d wait for you for 9 more if I had to,” he said. “I’d wait forever for you.” 

That almost made her feel worse. She could tell that he was being honest, but she could also tell how much being in Azkaban had affected him. She looked down at his still bleeding hand. She picked it up and held it.

“Scourgify,” she said. They both watched as the blood and grime from his hand washed away. “Episkey.” 

“Thank you,” Sirius whispered. Jane could tell that was for more than fixing his hand. 

“Hey,” he said again after a few more moments of silence. He put his hand to her face and made her look up at him. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault I’m in here. Regardless of whether I’m innocent or not. It’s still my fault.”

“No!” She insisted. “It’s not.”

“Besides,” Sirius said, ignoring her. “The dementors don’t affect me as much as the others. I can afford to wait.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You saw me turn into Padfoot, right?” He said. It was more of a statement than question. Jane nodded before he continued. “Dementors don’t affect Padfoot as much. It helps when things become too much...I think they can tell that my feelings are less human and less complex when I’m a dog. But I think they think that I’m going insane like the others…They can’t see me of course, so they don’t know.” 

Jane stared at him in awe and amazement. But she was also incredibly saddened that he had to do this. She opened her mouth to respond but Sirius continued.

“Do you know what else helps?” He asked. Once again Jane shook her head. “Knowing that I'm innocent. It’s not a happy thought, necessarily...But it keeps me sane… And it's a thought that they can’t take away. And now knowing that you know I’m innocent too… I think it’ll help even more.”

“But if I had come sooner-“ she started but Sirius interrupted her. 

“You had your reasons,” he said. “And you don’t have to explain them to me.” 

Jane paled as she thought of some of those reasons. Especially one of them. She stood up rather quickly. Her hand flew to her head and she ran her hands through her hair.

“Oh Merlin!” She whispered just loud enough for Sirius to hear. She checked her watch and saw that she had been there for a couple hours. She knew that the Auror’s, especially Moody, would be coming to drag her away soon and that Emmeline was probably fighting him off from marching down here to drag her out now. But Sirius needed to know.

He stood up and reached out to her, anxious and worried. Jane had started muttering to herself.

“What?” He asked hurriedly. “What is it?”

She didn’t seem to hear him and continued to mutter, thinking deeply on how to tell him about his sons, Caelum and Caspian. 

“Jane.” He called out to her. 

“Jane!” She still didn’t respond. Sirius, now incredibly concerned, grabbed her shoulders and shook her as gently as he could.

“Hey!” Finally she snapped her focus to him. 

“I had twins.” She blurted without more of an explanation. 

Sirius slowly let go. His mind was spiraling. She had twins. She had more kids without him. She had moved on without him. He stepped away from her with a pained expression. Because of course she moved on. She was beautiful and kind and desirable. And he was a mutt left to rot. 

Jane was unaware of his inner turmoil. She knew he’d be upset. He’d always wanted more children but had wanted to wait until they weren’t in the middle of the war. He had adored Jazlyn when she was born and treasured Harry and Avalon as his own when they each came later. Knowing Sirius, not being able to be with his own precious daughter had been torturous for him even without the added pain from dementors. She couldn’t imagine the pain he would feel from not knowing about his sons. 

The only sound that both of them could hear was each other’s heavy breathing. 

He turned away from her again. Despite having already cried in front of her today. He didn’t want her to see him crying because she had gone on and had children without him. He clenched his fist and tried to keep himself from punching the wall again and frightening her. 

“Whose are they?” He choked out. 

“Whose….?” She started confused. He was facing away from her and he had asked so quietly. She didn’t think she had heard correctly. “Sorry, what?”

“WHO'S THEIR FATHER!?” He shouted and whipped back around to glare at her. “Get with Stebbins again while I was stuck here, did you? Or perhaps Podmore?”

Jane took a shocked step back, now understanding that he wasn’t upset that he wasn’t there but thought that she had moved on to someone else. 

“Oh,” she gasped. She reached forward and brushed her hands on his face. Sirius tried to pull away but she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in. “Oh no, Sirius. You are. You’re their father.”

“What?” He whispered cautiously.

“You are their father,” Jane said. “There has never been anybody else.” 

“But that’s impossible.” He muttered. “I’ve been here for 9 years, you said.” 

“I know.” Jane said. “But I guess you weren’t the only one keeping secrets that night.” 

“What?” He said again. 

“You’ll remember I was sick a lot.” She said. “And I had taken Avalon to the healers for a check up. I had my suspicions so I had them check for me. I should have told you right away but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. I’m sorry Sirius, I should have told you right away.” 

Sirius sank to his knees. He should never have gone after Peter. If he’d have known that she was pregnant would he have done anything differently? He thought to himself. 

“I didn’t find out it was twins until later.” Jane said. “But that’s why I didn’t come right away. I was pregnant and Remus said it would be a bad idea for me to come if I was pregnant.”

“He’d be right.” Sirius said. “Always is.”

Sirius wasn’t sure if he should be relieved that they were his children or devastated that he hadn’t been there for her. Or that he wasn’t there to raise them. He hadn’t needed to know why Jane didn’t come sooner, but he understood now. She was looking after their children and the Potter’s, probably James’s sister too if Sirius remembered her age correctly. That was a lot for one person. And from the sound of it, she still worked endlessly to free him or at least get him a trial even though he had seemingly betrayed her. He should be grateful but he couldn’t help feeling bitter that he didn’t know his family. 

“What are their names?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Caelum Edric and Caspian James Black,” She said, joining him on the floor again. “They were born a few weeks early, May 23, 1982. Caelum was born first. Caspian came 7 minutes later.”

“Caelum,” Sirius whispered. “That’s-“

“-what you've always wanted to name a son.”

“My family had too many ridiculous traditions but naming their children after stars wasn’t so bad.” Sirius sighed. “You named him after your father too.”

Jane nodded.

“And Caspian James,” Sirius started.

“Named after James of course and one of Lily’s favorite muggle story characters.” Jane finished for him. 

Sirius was honored that even though in her eyes he was potentially a traitor, she still gave one of the twins a name he had wanted. He wondered who they looked Iike, or who they acted like. There were so many things that he might never get to know. They were his sons and all because he didn’t tell Jane about switching secret keepers, he never got to meet them or know anything about them. And they had to grow up without a father. 

“I have photos,” Jane said as if reading his mind. But she seemed a little unsure. “If you’d like to see them.”

Sirius nodded.

“In the pocket of the cloak,” She pointed. She reached over and pulled a small leather photo album out. She flipped through the pages and found one from when the boys were born. She handed the book to him. They were wiggling side by side in the moving photograph. They were both smaller than Jazlyn had been when she was born and each had tuffs of black hair. Sirius turned the page and gasped.

“They look just like me,” Sirius gaped. The picture he was looking at now showed the two boys on their 8th (most recent) birthday blowing out the enchanted floating sparkler above their cake. Sirius felt his guilt creep up even higher as he looked at the photos of the two boys . They were his children and they felt like strangers. But they looked so happy without him. Jane had clearly done a good job with them all on her own. 

He turned the next page over and his gaze softened completely. There on the page was Jazlyn at one years old sitting on top of Padfoot as if he was a horse. A pair of legs close by. Sirius remembered that they were James’s. The curious little one year old was leaning forward in an attempt to see the face of the dog and almost toppled off before Sirius quickly transformed into himself to catch her and hug her into himself. On the page next to it was a current photo of her simply smiling for the camera. The photo Jazlyn gave Sirius a small wave. To him, she looked so much like her mother when they had first met in their first year. But he could see the little features of himself shining through. His own grey eyes were staring up at him. Jazlyn was more relaxed and confident than her mother had been at that age and proudly wore her father’s same cheeky grin. Her hair color was lighter than Sirius’s but the texture came from him. Sirius remembered the many debates they all had when she was toddler trying to determine who she looked more like. 

Sirius often thought about what his family was up to while he was locked up in Azkaban. He thought about what happened with Harry since he saw Hagrid take him. He thought about little Avalon. He thought about Moony. He obviously never thought about the twins since he hadn’t known about them until today. But he had thought constantly about Jane. Always wondering if she still loved him or if she hated him. He had constant nightmares of her moving on and forgetting him. (He’d never blame her if she did of course). And while he constantly thought about all of them. The one person he had thought of the most (more than even Jane), was his precious little girl. 

“My Little Star,” Sirius whispered to himself. He then turned to Jane and spoke a little louder. “She's 11 now, isn’t she?” 

Jane nodded.

“At Hogwarts then,” Sirius said. “What house?”

“Actually no,” Jane said. “Not yet anyways.”

Sirius quirked a questioning eyebrow at her.

“Her birthday is—“ Jane started.

“September 1st,” He interrupted, slowly starting to understand. 

“Yes and for Hogwarts you need to be 11—“ Jane said.

“By August 31st.” Sirius realized. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jane nodded. “Jazzy’s still pretty upset about it.” 

Sirius let out his bark like laughter for the first time in a while which made Jane jump slightly. 

“I bet she is!” He said, “I would be too.” 

“I’m pretty sure Remus is teaching her a few things and letting her try some spells with his wand behind my back,” Jane rolled her eyes. 

“I’m glad that he’s there to look after all of you,” he said somberly. “You’re looking after him too, aren’t you?”

He worried for his friend, especially during the full moon. Jane nodded.

“They’ve created something for werewolves a couple years ago,” Jane said. “A potion using Wolfsbane, it’s not a cure, but it helps. Let’s him keep his mind during the night. Now he can just sleep during the full moon. I have it made for him every month. I’d make it myself, but I want to make sure the potion’s perfect. It’s a very complex potion. And I may be good at potions but, well, there are better potionmasters than me.”

“Good.” Sirius said, “that’s good. Although I’m surprised Moony’s pride lets you help.” 

“I told him I was paying him for practically being the children’s full time nanny.” Jane said with a shrug. “It was either hire him or hire someone else anyways. Of course finding a job as a werewolf isn’t easy. He still does try and find the odd one here and there. But at least this way when I try to help out with money and buying the potion he doesn’t have to feel it’s for nothing or that he’s a burden. Which he could never be but you know how he is. All of you Marauders with your wretched pride.” 

They talked together for a few more minutes. Really visiting now. Jane lifted the Muffliato charm, seeing that there was no harm in the others hearing them talk now. Both were as relaxed as they could be in the prison. They sat on the floor side by side and Jane told him all about the twins and answered all his questions about Jazlyn. She told him about Harry and the Dursley’s, which he was upset about at first but Jane assured him he was now permanently with her. She talked about Avalon and Sarah. And also about Remus and Mary helping when they could. 

A cane banged on the cell and they both jumped. They quickly turned to see moody glaring at them and Emmeline standing behind them with an apologetic look. 

“Times up, Black,” Moody said. “You’ve had a good few hours. You’re lucky Vance is too soft.”

“Held him off as long I could,” Emmeline shrugged.

“Thank you,” Jane said graciously. “Just give me 5 more minutes.” 

“You’ve had enough time,” Moody growled.

“Oh come on Mad-Eye,” Emmeline said. “We didn’t even give them a warning.” 

“Life doesn’t give you warnings,” Moody growled.

“I’ll stay with them this time,” she cast a look over at Jane as if daring her to send her away again. Jane just gave her a nod in response. “See it’ll be fine and we’ll meet you at the end of the hall.” 

“You’re too soft to be a hit-wizard.” He grumbled and stomped away. Emmeline stood guarding the door tactfully facing away from Jane and Sirius.

Sirius stood and helped Jane to her feet. 

“There’s one more thing I should probably tell you before I go.” Jane whispered. “The children don’t know what I’m doing.”

Sirius cocked his head in confusion. 

“They have no idea that I’m here seeing you.” She elaborated. “Or that I’ve been trying to figure out if you were innocent and get you a trial… so right now they think what the rest of the world thinks.”

Sirius' eyes widened in understanding. And his heart ached. His own children thought he was a monster. 

“Jazlyn took it hard. I had to tell her that morning.”  
Jane started rambling quickly. “She kept screaming and demanding to see you. And obviously I couldn’t take her to see you. I barely understood what happened so I told her what I could. Of course when she was older she would always ask where you were still obviously too young to remember and I had to tell her. And I couldn’t figure out how to explain what I was doing or what I suspected without getting her hopes. If I had come today and found out you really were… well you know… she would’ve just been crushed again. The boys asked too of course but well… they hadn’t made the same connection with you that Jazzy did… but they were still upset about it but… they're still young and don’t understand. They all are. But Jazzy…she was absolutely devastated. And I think she’s still taking it hard…a bit angry about it now....and she’s still young, I didn’t know how to tell her that there was a possibility… it would be confusing… and...”

“Jane!” Sirius interrupted. “You’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry.” She said. Sirius could tell she was apologizing for more than just rambling.

“No. I’m sorry.” Sirius said. “I put you in that position. I think you did the right thing. This is too complex for a child. And maybe it’s best not tell her or the rest of them unless you get a trial. It’ll only upset her or confuse them otherwise. It’s for the best.”

Jane bit her lip. Perhaps he was right. Most of the children would probably take it in stride if she was honest, they’d be confused but understanding. Jazlyn on the other hand well, her reaction would be unpredictable.

“Jane,” Emmeline called. 

“I’m coming.” Jane said and started turning towards the door. Sirius stopped her and held out the cloak and the album.

“Keep them. If you’d like,” Jane said. “I… I probably won’t be able to come by again… for awhile at least… and you could use a cloak, it's cold.”

Sirius understood what she was trying to say. She wanted him to keep them to help him remember that she really had come. 

“What about you, it’s too cold for you to go out like this.” Sirius said. Sure The dementors made Azkaban extremely cold but he was used to it at this point. And even if Jane wasn’t going to be here for much longer it was still a cold autumn day. 

“I’m a witch, aren’t I?” Jane said with a wink and a twirl of her wand. She gave him one last hug and stepped through the door. Emmeline closed and locked the cell again. 

“I’ll get you out, Sirius,” Jane said. “I promise.”

“I’ll wait.” He casually slipped his arms through the bars again. 

“Fair warning, Black.” Emmeline said. “Dementors will be coming over here as soon as we’re gone.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” he said with a nod of appreciation and acknowledgement.

“You’re lucky she still has some kind of trust in you,” Emmeline squinted at him.

“Ok Em,” Jane said. “That’s enough.”

Jane tugged Emmeline away from chewing him out. 

“Goodbye, Sirius,” Jane said. She tried not to say it with any sort of finality. She’d get him out. Find a way to prove that it wasn’t him. 

They had only gone a few feet when Sirius’s voice stopped them.

“Jane,” he called out hesitantly. She turned back around and raised an eyebrow at him.

Sirius looked nervous and haunted again. Like he was already starting to wonder if she had been real. If she had actually been there. Jane saw him mutter but couldn’t quite hear him. She let go of Emmeline and started back over. 

“Do you still love me?” He asked barely loud enough for her to hear a few feet away. Part of him knew that she wouldn’t have come to see him if she didn’t. And maybe it was selfish of him, but it’d been 9 years since he last heard someone say it. 

“Oh Sirius!” Jane cried and rushed back to him. She placed her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss through the bars. “I do still love you!”

“Even after all this time?” He whispered.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and I plan on doing at least all seven years in a series. This is my first fanfic so bear with me. It’s also been awhile since I’ve read Harry Potter but I’m rereading as I go. I’ll do my best to get their characters right as much as possible.


End file.
